


The Gibbs' Family

by Sazzy260



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: The adventures of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his three children, Kelly, Timothy and Anthony 'Tony' Gibbs. Includes Shannon in certain aspects, Mike Franks, Ducky, Tobias and Abby - Most stories will be chronological. One-Shots of Family Life.





	1. Night-Time Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published Fic ever, and I take all creative liberties to my writing, I may have stretched far on some aspects, but my reach is good.
> 
> I in no way own any of these characters (wish I did) and I stake no claim to DBP or CBS... ect.

** Night Time Rituals **

_Tony: 2_

_Tim: 5_

* * *

 

“Goo!” Tony cooed as he threw the bottle across the room, nailing Tim directly in the head.

 

          “DAD!” Tim shouted as he rubbed the spot on his head.

 

          “What Tim?” Gibbs asked as he came into the kitchen, pinching the bridge of his nose at the mess littering the kitchen table and floor.

 

          Tim pouted as he pointed to the slight bump on his forehead “Tony threw his bottle at me!” Tim whined as he slid off his chair and stood in front of his father’s feet.

 

          “Well, what did you do to make him angry?” Gibbs asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

 

          Tim shook his head rapidly, long blonde locks flying everywhere “I didn’t do nothin’!  I swear it, daddy!” Tim said innocently.

 

          Gibbs shook his head and lifted Tim up into his arms, kissing his forehead lightly “It’s almost bedtime, why don’t you go on up and get ready?” Gibbs asked softly.

 

          Tim nodded and kissed his dad on the cheek “K Daddy, but don’t let Tony get away with hittin’ me!” Tim warned as he slid out of his father’s grasp and bolted up the stairs.

 

          Gibbs quietly walked over to the half-asleep Tony in his highchair and chuckled “Tone, you’re falling asleep in your dinner bud.” Gibbs said softly as he placed his hand against Tony’s forehead and lifted his head up slowly.

 

          Tony swatted at Gibbs’ hand tiredly and yawned “Goo?” Tony asked as he looked around with wide eyes.

 

          “Bath time bud.” Gibbs said as he lifted the toddler up and adjusted him on his hip.

 

          “Momma?” Tony asked as he pointed towards the front door.

 

          Gibbs shook his head and kissed Tony’s chubby cheek, “Nope, not tonight buddy, tomorrow night.” Gibbs said as he carried the toddler towards the stairs, shutting off the lights as he went – Cleaning the house would have to wait until tomorrow morning.

 

Tony squeaked as he was set in the warm bath water, splashing bubbly water around the tub and throwing his rubber ball against the wall of the shower.

 

          “Having fun?” Gibbs asked as he tried washing the dinner build-up off Tony’s cheeks and chest.

 

          Tony nodded enthusiastically as he tossed the ball against the shower wall again, then giggled as the ball hit Gibbs in the back of the head.

 

          “Alright you, enough play time.  I need to get you cleaned up and into bed.”  Gibbs said, slightly irritated as he pulled all the bath toys out of the tub.

 

          “Nooo!” Tony squealed as he tried diving over the tub wall to retrieve his toys.  Gibbs sighed as he just plopped Tony back into the tub and returned to washing his boy, protest and all.

 

Gibbs carried a now very tired toddler towards the nursery, sighing as he looked in at Tim who was lying in his bed across the hall, a flashlight in his hand and a book opened on his lap ‘I’ll be in there in ten minutes Tim, better hurry up with that chapter.” Gibbs warned with a smile on his face as he walked into the nursery.

 

“Got it, dad!” Tim called from his bedroom absentmindedly.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he laid Tony down and brushed his finger across the toddler’s cheek “So, how come you were throwing your bottle at your brother?” Gibbs asked as he softly ran circles across Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony giggled as he grabbed Gibbs’ hand, gently tugging at it and pulling it up over his head and releasing it “Goo be mean, say he gonna take my din-din!” Tony replied as he rolled over onto his back, then stood up, grasping onto the bed rail as he stared up into the icy-blue eyes of his father.

 

Gibbs sighed as he brushed his fingers through his son’s reddish-brown hair gently, “Goo won’t take your din-din, Tones, I promise.” Gibbs said softly as he laid Tony back down in the bed and pressed play on the CD player.

 

A melodic classical lullaby filled the room as Gibbs set his hand down onto Tony’s back and began the rhythmic patterned backrub that easily puts Tony to sleep and within five minutes, Tony was out cold.

 

Gibbs smiled as he quietly walked out of the room and across the hall to Tim’s room, “Alright Tiny Tim, lights out.” Gibbs said, sitting on the edge of his oldest son’s bed.

 

Tim sighed as he slid his bookmark into his book, setting both his flashlight and book onto the nightstand, “So, how much trouble am I in?” Tim asked as he snuggled down into his bed.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he pulled the blanket up to his oldest son’s chin, tucking him into the bed “No trouble, I just need you to stop teasing your little brother, Tim.  He doesn’t understand that you’re only joking with him.  So go easy on him, huh?” Gibbs asked, chucking Tim lightly underneath the chin.

 

Tim nodded and smiled lightly “Got it dad, no more teasing Tony.” Tim said as he turned onto his side, snuggling further into the bed.

 

“Atta-boy, Tim.” Gibbs said as he leaned over, kissing his son on the side of the head, “Love ya, kid.” Gibbs said as he stood up, turning the bedside lamp off.

 

“Love you too, dad.” Tim said as Gibbs left the bedroom and headed into his own room at the end of the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

It had only been three hours since Gibbs had fallen asleep, and the gut-wrenching scream that resounded from his youngest son’s bedroom had Gibbs slipping and sliding on socked feet into the bedroom “Tony, Tony, Tony!  It’s okay buddy!” Gibbs said as he plucked his sobbing child up out of his crib, gently rocking him back and forth against his chest.

 

Tim grumbled as he came into the room and swiped at his eyes tiredly “Another nigh’ mare?” Tim asked tiredly, slumping against his father’s leg.

 

“Yeah bud.  Go on, try and go back to sleep while I settle your brother back down.” Gibbs said softly, setting his hand on the back of Tim’s head, lighting pushing him back towards his bedroom, while still rocking Tony from side to side, Tim sighed as he walked back into his room and shut the door behind him.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he moved to sit down in the rocking chair, running a soothing hand up and down his youngest son’s back and head, humming quietly.

 

Tony had finally settled down, and was now curled up into Gibbs’ chest, in the tightest ball his body could form, “Tone, buddy, are you ready to talk to daddy yet?” Gibbs asked softly, continuing to soothe his son.

 

Tony nodded his head and sniffled “Momma not comin’ home.” Tony whispered, clutching onto Gibbs’ shirt tightly.

 

“Why do you say that buddy?” Gibbs asked softly, biting his bottom lip back as he looked down at the anguished poster his son was in.

 

“Her told me so.” Tony said, his bottom lip beginning to wobble again.

 

Gibbs sighed as he brushed his hand up and down Tony’s back lightly “You want to call momma?” Gibbs asked softly.  Tony noddle pathetically as he snuggled into his father’s chest further “Alright…” Gibbs said as he hoisted himself up and began walking through the house and downstairs to the phone.

 

Gibbs spotted the two officers coming up the front porch as he stepped off the bottom step “Crap… Tony, go back upstairs buddy… I’ll be right there.” Gibbs said quickly, setting his son down on the bottom step.

 

Tony fumbled up the stairs quickly, stopping at the top steps to stare down at his father who was now talking to the police officers on the other side of the door.


	2. The Funeral

**_ The Funeral _ **

_Kelly: 7_

_Tim: 5_

_Tony: 2_

* * *

 

Gibbs stood by the handmade casket of his late wife, his three children standing beside him as he thanked the people who were walking past and giving their condolences, as well as hugs and cheek-kisses.

 

The three kids stood dejected and huddled together, ignoring most of the well-wishers as Gibbs tried keeping a brave face for all three of his children, while simultaneously trying to figure out how exactly he was going to raise his three children without his wife.

 

“Probie, if you need anything, you know we have your back.” Mike Franks – Boss and Best Friend – said in a rasped tone, worn down by years of drinking and smoking.

 

Gibbs nodded, hoping against hope that people would just _stop_ saying that, “Yeah boss, I know… Thanks.” Gibbs said, his tone edging on slightly annoyed.

 

Mike chuckled softly as he clasped Gibbs’ shoulder and squeezed affectionately “Probie, I do mean that… I love these three, and I’ll be damned if I ain’t there to help them, and you, through this!” Mike stated, releasing Gibbs’ shoulder and then moving to huddle with the children, giving each of them a hug and a kiss, whispering something in each of their ears.

 

Gibbs sighed and shook his head as he returned to shaking hands and exchanging niceties with people he hardly knew from Shannon’s job.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone had gathered back at Gibbs’ house after the funeral and were now meandering and conversing about old members.

 

Jen came up to Gibbs and sighed dramatically “Hey Jethro.” She said softly, Gibbs acknowledged her with a head nod as he sipped at his coffee, “How are you and the kids holding up?” Jen asked quietly, glancing at the three children who were keeping out of the way of everyone and just huddling in the corner.

 

“Not great Jen… Not great at all.” Gibbs replied tersely as he set his coffee cup down and stared at Jen briefly, then turned his gaze back on his three distraught and uncharacteristically quiet children.

 

Tony sniffled as he looked out at the older people around him “Such a shame… she was a great woman, an amazing mother… How Jethro is ever going to raise those kids alone is beyond me.” One older lady said to another.

 

“I don’t know Heather that Jennifer Shepard looks like she’s trying to get all cozy with the grieving father.” The other lady said.

 

Heather shook her head in disbelief “Surely she has more sense than that to try and marry the man after just losing his wife.” Heather said in obvious disgust.

 

Tony gasped as he turned his head, frantically searching for his father, he spotted him standing in the kitchen with a red-headed woman who was standing to close for Tony’s own comfort.  Tony dashed across the living room “NO!” he shouted as soon as he came into the living room, placing his small body between his father and the unknown woman.

 

“Tony, what’s wrong?” Gibbs asked, squatting down in front of his youngest son, spinning the boy around so they were face to face.

 

“The-the-the old ladies! Th-th-th-they sa-sa-sa-said you were… were… were… gonna marry… marry someone… her… new!  I don’t… don’t want… a new… new mommy!” Tony shrieked and stuttered, huge teardrops raining down his cheeks.

 

Gibbs sighed as he pulled his son to his chest, kissing the top of his head tenderly “Tony, sweet boy, I’m not marrying anyone, and _nobody_ and I mean **_nobody_** could ever replace your mommy.” Gibbs said as he brushed the tears away from his son’s cheeks with his thumbs.

 

Tony stared at his father with glistening green eyes “Not even her?” Tony asked, turning and pointing up at the woman standing a few inches away.

 

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head “Not even her buddy, she’s just a colleague of mine, and she was your mommy’s best friend.” Gibbs said reassuringly as he stood up with Tony against his hip.  “Jen, this is Anthony… Tony, this is Jen… My partner at work.” Gibbs said softly.

 

Tony scrunched up his nose and shook his head, burying himself against his father’s chest, his bottom lip wobbling frantically.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Tony.” Jen said softly, gently patting the boy’s leg.

 

Tony grumbled incoherently, following a wide yawn “Sounds like its way past someone’s naptime.” Gibbs said, beginning to gently rock Tony from side to side.

 

“No… nap… ladder…” Tony mumbled tiredly against his father’s chest.

 

“No, not ladder.  Now.  Would you rather Uncle Mike or Uncle Toby to put you to bed?” Gibbs asked softly.  Tony shook his head, pointing in Mike’s direction.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he walked Tony over to Mike, the men talking and then trading Mike’s coffee cup for the half-sleeping child.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike sighed as he sat down on the rocking chair with Tony in his lap “What’sa mattah’ Tony-Tone?” Mike asked in a faked New York City accent.

 

Tony giggled as he sat up and looked at Mike with shiny eyes “The lady with daddy… I think… she wanna be… new mommy…” Tony said, his bottom lip quivering once again.

 

Mike laughed as he shook his head “Not a chance partner!  Jen is a…” Mike paused, searching for a word a two year old would know.

 

Kelly giggled as she came into the room “No good for daddy.” Kelly prompted as she sat down on Mike’s other leg.

 

Mike nodded his head as he hoisted Kelly up further on his lap, “Yeah, that.” Mike said as he kissed the back of Kelly’s head lightly.

 

Tim sniffled as he stood outside the door, swinging back and forth on the balls of his feet.

 

“Come on Tiny Tim, I’ve got plenty more lap!” Mike said as she shifted Kelly and Tony around to accommodate Tim as he crossed the room and climbed into Mike’s lap “Who wants to hear a story?” Mike asked as he began rocking the three children and himself.

 

Three tiny hands jumped into the air “Can it be about mommy?” Tim asked quietly.

 

Mike nodded his head solemnly “Sure bud.” Mike stated, closing his eyes as he began recounting memories deeply ingrained within his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Forty minutes later, Gibbs stood in the doorway with a sad smile on his face as he looked at his three children and his boss cuddled up together on the rocking chair.

 

“I’m surprised it can hold all their weight.” Tobias said as he passed Gibbs a steaming cup of fresh coffee.

 

“I build things to last, Toby.” Gibbs said softly as he took a sip of the coffee then quietly moved into the bedroom to disentangle his children from his boss.

 

Tobias stepped in to help, lifting Tony and settling the young boy in his crib “Wha’ doin?” Tony mumbled tiredly.

 

“Putting you in bed kid, go back to sleep.” Tobias said softly as he began rubbing Tony’s stomach lightly.

 

Gibbs slung Kelly over one shoulder and cradled Tim against his chest as he headed for the door “You’re going to leave your boss here?” Tobias asked as he followed Gibbs into Tim’s bedroom, pulling the blankets back.

 

“Mhm, if Tony wakes up and he doesn’t see who put him to bed, he’ll freak out – Don’t know why, never asked… Not sure I’d ever understand a two year old’s logic…” Gibbs said as he laid Tim down in the bed, then laid Kelly down also, the two older children quickly cuddled together as they slept.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobias and Gibbs walked back downstairs, sighing tiredly as they collapsed against the couch “So, how long ‘til Jen actually tries sinking her hooks into you?” Tobias asked, grinning slightly.

 

Gibbs huffed and shook his head “I give it a month… Month and a half, at least.  Heather and Claudia saw right through Jen’s tactics this morning.  Tony heard every word… He shouted right at Jen and point-blank told her ‘no’.” Gibbs said, chuckling slightly as he glanced over at his best friend.

 

Tobias laughed as he bit down on his bottom lip “That boy, he’s gonna be real trouble when he gets older… Wish I could have been here to see her reaction, hell, to see _his_ reaction.  I’d have paid good money!” Tobias said as he stared up at the ceiling.

 

Gibbs nodded and sighed heavily “My wife is dead, Tobias…” Gibbs said glumly as he rubbed his hands over his face.

 

Tobias nodded and wrapped an arm around Gibbs’ shoulder, “I know Jeth… I know” Tobias said sympathetically.  Both men sighed as they arranged themselves on the couch and got comfortable.

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs woke with a start when a small hand slapped down onto his knee “Tony!  What… How’d you get down here?” Gibbs asked as he rubbed a hand over his face, then lifted his son up onto his lap.

 

“I climb da gates!” Tony exclaimed excitedly as he snuggled into his father’s chest.  Gibbs shook his head as he looked over at Tobias who was still asleep, “Daddy, when momma comin’ home?” Tony asked with a frown on his face.

 

Gibbs looked down at his son and sighed heavily as he hugged him closely “Sweet boy, remember that we talked about this?  Mommy is an angel now, she’s in heaven… She… She’s not… coming home…” Gibbs said, his breath hitching as he explained.

 

Tony sniffled as he leaned further into his father’s chest “Never?” Tony whispered sadly, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

Gibbs nodded as he buried his nose in his son’s hair “I wish she could home, buddy… But, we won’t get to see her for a really long time… But, there’s a special place… Remember that place with all the grass and stones?” Gibbs asked softly.

 

Tony nodded and lifted his head up slightly “We can go there, whenever you want… and we can talk to mommy there, she won’t be able to answer us… But you’ll always be able to feel her there, and anywhere you go.  She’ll always be with you Tony, do you understand?” Gibbs asked, carding his fingers through Tony’s hair gently.

 

Tony nodded again, sniffling noisily into his father’s chest “I unnastand.” Tony whispered as he clung to his father’s shirt tightly.

 

Tobias clasped Gibbs’ shoulder comfortingly and nodded his head, Gibbs nodded back and kissed his son’s head affectionately.


	3. The Sniffles

**_ The Sniffles _ **

_Tony: 4_

_Tim: 7_

_Kelly: 9_

* * *

 

He didn’t know what was worse – The constant sneezing that echoed through the house, or his youngest son’s whimpers – All three kids came down with the flu, effectually giving it to Gibbs as well, and with Tony having the flue and a cold at the same time, misery was bundled up in the Gibbs’ household.

 

“Dadd-eeee!” Tim cried from upstairs.

 

“I’m comin’ Tim!” Gibbs hollered from downstairs, coughing harshly into his upper arm as he carried the tray of juices upstairs and into the master bedroom where all three children were camped out and watching every Disney movie they owned.

 

“Alright, we got Orange Juice for Tim, Apple Juice for Tony and Grape Juice for Kelly.” Gibbs said, passing out the proper drinks to each child, they all groaned their thanks, sucking down their drinks as Gibbs adjusted himself back onto the corner of the bed.

 

Tony climbed into Gibbs’ lap and snuggled in close as he sucked greedily on his sippy cup “Hey, slow down buddy, you really don’t need to get an upset tummy right now.” Gibbs said softly as he rubbed Tony’s back slowly.

 

Tony groaned miserably as he released his cup and looked up at Gibbs with squinted eyes “My tummy already upset!” Tony protested as he laid his head back down.

 

Gibbs nodded as he sneezed into his shoulder, groaning at the pounding in his head “Okay, let’s cut off this TV and get a nap, guys…” Gibb said as he shifted further into the bed.

 

Kelly sighed “Do we hav’ta?” Kelly whined as she looked over at her father.

 

“Yes, Kelly… Turn it off.” Gibbs said commandingly.  Kelly groaned as she turned off the TV then turned to lay flat on her stomach.

 

Tim curled up onto his side and Gibbs and Tony were snuggled together on their ‘half’ of the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the four had drifted into semi-consciousness, the front door opened and slammed shut “PROBIE!” a familiar voice shouted through the house.

 

“Damn it…” Gibbs muttered as he slowly shifted Tony off his chest and into the pile of siblings, then staggered towards the door tiredly.

 

“PR-… Oh, there you are… Wow, you look like shit!” Mike grumped as he stared at his SFA.

 

“The hell do you want, Mike?” Gibbs grumbled as he leaned against the wall tiredly.

 

“I just came by to check on ya… you know, see how yer doin’ and all… kids and stuff…” Mike said dismissively.

 

Gibbs shook his head and closed his eyes “That’s not why you’re here Mike… Just be straight with me.” Gibbs said, his voice reflecting his annoyance.

 

Mike chuckled as he walked past Gibbs and stood in the doorway, staring at his nephews and niece huddled on the bed together.

 

“Unca’ Mike!” Tony squeaked nasally as he bounded off the bed.

 

“Anthony Gibbs, if you step one foot closer, I swear to god I will put you in your own room!” Gibbs growled as he came back into the bedroom and pointed at the bed.

 

Tony whimpered as he climbed back on top of the bed “Buh… buh… It’s Unca’ Mike!” Tony protested, snot dribbling down his face.

 

“Uh huh, and I don’t think Unca Mike wants to get sick like the rest of us!” Gibbs said as he grabbed a tissue and wiped the snot from his son’s face.

 

Tony pouted as he laid back down in the bed, snuggling into Gibbs’ pillow.  “Uncle Mike doesn’t want to get sick, that is a fact.” Mike said from the doorway.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed “Retirement all squared away?” Gibbs asked, looking up at his boss.

 

Mike nodded his head, laughing slightly “Uh-huh, how’d you know I was retiring, Probie?” Mike asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“You trained me Mike… From Probie to SFA… How could I not know?” Gibbs asked as he shrugged helplessly.

 

Mike nodded, sighing as he pushed off the doorframe, “Right, how could I forget… I’ll see ya’ around Agent in Charge.” Mike said with a wink as he headed back down the stairs.

 

Gibbs groaned as he flopped backwards onto the bed, rubbing at his temples “Great… Lead investigator… Just dropped right into my lap…” Gibbs mumbled as he turned and crawled back up the bed, lying down next to Tony.

 

“You gonna be da new Mike?” Tony whispered, looking up at his father.

 

Gibbs nodded his head slowly “Looks that way.” Gibbs whispered back as he grabbed the box of tissues, and held one up too Tony’s nose.  Instinctively Tony blew into it, Gibbs grimaced at the sopping wet tissue, then tossed it into the waste basket “I’m now the boss Tony, what do ya’ think of that?” Gibbs asked curiously.

 

Tony giggled and patted his father’s cheek “You gonna be a good boss, boss.” Tony said softly, snuggling into his father’s chest and yawning widely.

 

“Thanks, Tone… Let’s get some sleep now.  Hopefully nobody else will barge into the house.” Gibbs said as he wrapped an arm around his son’s back, reaching over with his other hand he turned on the humidifier and shut off the bedside lamp.


	4. Spelling Bee

**_ Spelling Bee _ **

_Tim: 7_

* * *

 

Tim sighed as he stared at the list in front of him “Dad, do I _really_ have to do this?” Tim asked with a frown on his face.

 

“Yeah bud, you _really_ have to do it.  That low grade was not one of your finer moments.” Gibbs said as he tapped the sheet of paper in front of Tim “Beach.” Gibbs stated.

 

Tim sighed as he rested his elbows on the table top “B-E-A-C-H.” Tim recited, closing his eyes.

 

Gibbs smiled as he tapped Tim’s nose lightly “Excellent job.  Next is Monkey.” Gibbs said.

 

Tim groaned, dropping his head to the table “M-U-N-K-E-Y.” Tim mumbled into the table top.

 

“No… You need to look at the list Tim.” Gibbs said, shaking the paper slightly.

 

Tim lifted his head and looked down at the paper, sighing noisily “M-O-N-K-E-Y.” he recited, lying his head back down.

 

A garbled noise came from the baby monitor sitting on the table top “Dadd-eeee!” sounded, tin and static-y.

 

“Alright, you keep reading that list and going over the words… Gotta get your brother up from his nap.” Gibbs said as he stood up and disappeared upstairs.

 

Tim grumbled as he stared at the list briefly, quickly spelling the easy four-letter words, then slapping the paper upside down for the harder words “T-I-G-U-R.” Tim spelt, flipping the paper back over, groaning as he closed his eyes tightly.

 

“Alright Tony, daddy is here…” Tim heard over the baby monitor, he sighed as he reached over and shut the monitor off.

 

“Baby always gets special attention… and here I sit, spelling stupid dumb words that aren’t even fun!” Tim griped, pushing the paper across the table, he huffed out a breath of air and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“It’s not fair, Tony is always the center of attention!  Just because he’s the littlest!  Thinks he can get away with everything!” Tim continued, kicking at the legs of the chair.

 

“Poor little Timmy!” Abby – Tim’s best friend – cooed from the screen door leading to the backyard.

 

“ABBY!” Tim yelped as he jumped from his chair “How long have you been there?!” Tim asked as he pushed the door open and yanked Abby inside.

 

“Long enough to hear you complaining about baby Tony.” Abby said with a giggle as she plopped down onto the seat and grabbed Tim’s forlorn spelling test.

 

“It’s no use Abby, that spelling test hates me! Absolutely hates me!” Tim complained as he grabbed two juice boxes from the fridge and set them on the table.

 

Abby giggled as she pushed the straw through the box opening and slurped noisily on the drink “It doesn’t hate you Timmy, it’s just a piece of paper!” Abby said as she looked speculatively at her best friend.

 

Tim sighed as he nodded his head “Yeah, I know… But, I can’t seem to spell anything right Abby!  I mean, I can spell all the easy four-letter baby words!  But five or better… Except beach!  I can spell beach!” Tim exclaimed, half-frustrated and half-excited.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he came into the kitchen with a still groggy Tony on his chest “You just need to relax Tim, you’re being too hard on yourself.” Gibbs said as he grabbed a sippy cup and handed it to Tony.

 

“Gibbs is right, Timmy!  You really do need to take a chill pill and stop beating yourself up!” Abby chimed in happily.

 

Tim nodded as he lowered his head “I’ll try.” Tim whispered.

 

Abby shook her head as she reached over and punched Tim in the arm “No, you need to do it!” Abby commanded as she stood up on her chair and grabbed the spelling test from the table.

 

“Abby, please don’t fall off my chairs again… I don’t have the patience to try and explain to your mother how you ended up with a bruised arm, again.” Gibbs warned as he headed back towards the living room.

 

“Yes sir!” Abby said with a snappy salute as she plopped back down into her chair.

 

“What’d I tell ya’ about calling me sir?!” Gibbs growled as he sat down on his recliner.

 

“Sorry, ma’am!” Abby quipped with a giggle as she turned her attention back to Tim “Okay… Tiger… Tig-er.  Kind of like from Winnie the Pooh, except without the extra G.” Abby explained.

 

Tim sighed as he tapped his finger against the table “T-I-G-E-R.” Tim spelled out, Abby clapped excitedly and bobbed her head up and down.

 

* * *

 

 

The two seven year olds spent the next hour going over the spelling test, where Tim gained more and more confidence as Abby explained how to spell the words by sounding them out.

 

“You did good, Abs!” Gibbs called from the living room.

 

“Thank you ma’am!” Abby said with a giggle as she strolled into the living room

 

Gibbs laughed as he kissed Abby’s cheek gently “Make sure you get home safely, no more cutting through people’s backyards…” Gibbs said as he tugged one of her black pigtails lightly.

 

“No more backyards, got it!” Abby said, snapping another salute as she headed for the front door.

 

“Thanks for the help, Abby!” Tim exclaimed as he hugged his best friend.

 

“Anytime Timmy!” Abby cooed as she hugged Tim back.


	5. Baseball Don'ts

** Baseball Don’ts **

_Tony: 5_

_Tim: 8_

_Kelly: 10_

* * *

 

 

            Tony giggled as he climbed on top of the coffee table with his baseball tucked underneath his chin.  “Tony, you know daddy is going to get mad if you do that!” Tim warned from the couch.

 

            “Daddy won’t know, Tattle-Tim!” Tony retorted as he plopped down on the table and began tossing the baseball up into the air.

 

            Kelly walked into the room and shook her head “Daddy _always_ knows, Tony!” Kelly warned as she handed a drink to Tim, sitting down beside him on the couch with her own drink.

 

            “Nuh-uh!  Daddy doesn’t have eyes everywhere!” Tony replied as he tossed the ball higher, watching and gasping as the ball bounced off the ceiling and ricocheted towards the bay window behind the couch, and then crashed through it. “Uh-oh.” Tony whispered as he slid off the coffee table and crawled underneath it.

 

            Gibbs bounded down the stairs and looked at the broken window “What the hell happened?!” Gibbs roared, staring at the window again and then his two children sitting on the couch.

 

            Kelly and Tim both pointed to their younger brother who was quietly crawling towards the kitchen.  Gibbs grabbed Tony by the waistband of his jeans, lifting the small boy up into the air “D-d-d-daddy!” Tony stuttered as he was spun around to face his father.

 

            “What happened?” Gibbs demanded to know, staring Tony directly in the eyes.

 

            Tony shook his head and squirmed to get out of his fathers’ grasp “N-n-nothing!” Tony exclaimed, continuing to wiggle.

 

“Then how did the window break?!” Gibbs roared, setting the young boy down on top of the recliner back.

 

“Spontanleous compustion?” Tony questioned, a charm-all grin on his face as he looked up at his father.

 

Gibbs shook his head and cuffed the back of his son’s head lightly, staring eye-to-eye with him “Try again.” Gibbs said gruffly.

 

Tony squirmed slightly and lowered his gaze to his lap, twisting his fingers around “I-I-I-I… might of… thrown… the baseball… to high… and… it bounced… off the ceiling… and and… it went through… the window!” Tony stammered out, tears falling down his long eyelashes and streaking his cheeks.

 

Gibbs sighed and shook his head as he lifted Tony back up and looked at the broken window, “Alright…” Gibbs said, sighing again as he walked into the kitchen, dragging a chair with him and setting it into the corner.

 

“Time out?” Tony asked as he looked down at the chair, then back up at his father.

 

Gibbs nodded as he settled Tony on the chair, “Half an hour, and don’t kick the wall.” Gibbs warned as he set the timer on the counter, and then headed back into the living room.

 

Gibbs stood in the middle of the living room, hands on his hips as he stared at the gaping hole in the bay window, “You two need to explain to me _why_ you didn’t stop your brother?!” Gibbs demanded, staring at his two other children, an angry gleam in his eyes.

 

Kelly sighed as she stood up “We tried to warn him!” Kelly said defensively, crossing her arms over her stomach.

 

Gibbs shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at Kelly “And you thought ‘ _Oh, he’s five… he’ll understand when we say not to do it’_ Instead of just STOPPING HIM PHYSICALLY?!” Gibbs shouted, his nostrils flaring angrily.

 

Kelly sniffled and rocked on her heels slowly “I… We… It…” Kelly stammered over her words, bottom lip quivering as she looked down at her feet.

 

“Yes…?” Gibbs questioned, his eyebrow raising upward.

 

Tim stood up and sniffled loudly “It wasn’t our fault!  He should have known better!” Tim shouted defiantly – Never standing up to dad was a clever idea, but it _really_ wasn’t Tim and Kelly’s fault, so why were _they_ the ones getting yelled at?!

 

Gibbs bit his bottom lip and breathed deeply, scrubbing a hand over his head “Yes, he should have known better… But you guys also know better than to let him play with balls in the house… I want you two upstairs and get your rooms cleaned up.  Think about what has happened and how you both plan on helping me fix the window.” Gibbs stated, pointing upstairs.

 

Kelly and Tim quickly scampered off, hiding themselves away from their father’s anger in their bedrooms.

 

 

Thirty minutes later, Gibbs shut the timer off and looked down at Tony “You ready to talk now?” Gibbs asked softly as he brushed his son’s hair off his forehead.

 

Tony nodded his head sadly as he looked up at his father “Uh huh.” He replied quietly as he slid off the dining room chair and walked into the living room.

 

Gibbs followed Tony and together they sat in the recliner, looking at the gaping hole in the window “I shoulda listened to Kelly and Tim!  They told me notta do it… but, I thought… it’d just be simple… Ball goes up, ball comes back down…” Tony explained quietly, twisting his hands in his lap slowly. “I’m really sorry daddy.” Tony added in a whispered tone.

 

Gibbs sighed and kissed his youngest son’s head lightly “Yeah, I know you are buddy.” Gibbs said softly as he rubbed Tony’s arm lightly “But, we need to discuss the Do’s and Don’ts of Baseball.” Gibbs said as he stood up and knelt in front of Tony.

 

Tony nodded as he looked directly at his father “You know why we have rules about not playing ball in the house, don’t you?” Gibbs asked softly as he sat down in front of the recliner, looking into his son’s eyes.

 

Tony nodded, sighing miserably “So windows and stuff don’t get brokeded.” Tony said sadly, a deep frown setting on his face.

 

Gibbs nodded as he rubbed the side of Tony’s head affectionately “That’s right.  You’re _only_ allowed to play with balls outside _OR_ your rubber basketball in the bathtub, and those are the only two places you’re allowed to play with them.” Gibbs said quietly but firmly, “You’re a smart boy, Tony, and you should know better than to do stuff like this…” Gibbs said as he stood up and held his hand out to Tony.

 

Giggling, Tony took Gibbs’ hand, and hopped off the recliner “So, do I get to helped you replace the window?” Tony asked as the two began climbing the stairs together.

 

“We’ll see.  Replacing that window will be extremely difficult though.” Gibbs said as he pushed Kelly’s door open and smiled “How’s it coming in here?” Gibbs asked as he leaned on the doorframe.

 

Kelly lifted her head up and shrugged “I should start leaving my room clean, this is tough!” Kelly exclaimed, huffing out a breath of air as she sat on the floor.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he knocked on the doorframe, “Sounds like a good idea to me.” He said with a wink as he released Tony’s hand “Go pick up your room, Tony.” Gibbs said as he pushed his youngest son towards his bedroom, then entered Tim’s bedroom “Tim, where ya at buddy?” Gibbs asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

 

Tim scrambled out from underneath his bed with an armful of toys “Right here!” Tim announced as he dropped the toys on top of his bed.

 

“How’s it going in here?” Gibbs asked as he lifted a Rubik’s cube off the bed and began twisting around the squares.

 

Shrugging, Tim sighed “Its okay, I suppose… How come our rooms are so messy?” Tim asked as he began sorting out the toys, with his brows knitted together.

 

Gibbs chuckled and ruffled Tim’s hair lightly “Because you guys are kids, messes are a part of life.” Gibbs said as he set the Rubik’s cube back down and kissed the top of Tim’s head.

 

“So, did you kill Tony yet?” Tim asked with a bright smile and a childish giggle.

 

Gibbs shook his head and swatted Tim lightly on the head, “I’m not going to kill your brother over an accident.” Gibbs said as he kissed Tim once again on the head before he went back out into the hall.


	6. Flashbacks

**Flashbacks**

_Tony: 5_

_Tim: 8_

_Kelly: 10_

 

* * *

 

 

The kids were lying on the living room floor, giggling and flipping through a photo album.  Tony slapped the page and pointed at an older photo “Who is that?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrow slightly as he looked over at Kelly and Tim.

 

They both shrugged and stared at the photo for a long time “Looks like Mommy, but… Why is she wearing such a big bow on her belly?” Kelly asked curiously, looking over her shoulder at their father.

 

Gibbs stood up from his recliner and joined his children on the floor “That is mommy… I remember that day…” Gibbs said with a sigh as he ran his fingers over the photograph delicately, as he told the story to his children;

 

* * *

 

_Gibbs walked off the boat and onto the dock, Shannon was standing there with a large pink bow wrapped around her midsection “Shan, what is that?” Gibbs asked, thumbing the pink bow with a soft smile on his face._

_“It’s your ‘Welcome Home, Marine’ present.” Shannon said shyly, her cheeks turning a bright red color to match her hair, “Well, go ahead, unwrap it!” Shannon said enthusiastically._

_Gibbs shrugged and gently tugged at the bow until it fell apart, reveling a swollen belly “You… You look like you swallowed a watermelon!” Gibbs said through uncharacteristic giggles, biting back his bottom lip slightly.  Shannon rolled her eyes and slapped Gibbs in the back of the head.  “Sorry.” Gibbs mumbled as he rubbed the spot that Shannon had just popped._

_“You should be, talking to your pregnant wife like that!” Shannon quipped, a bright grin on her face._

_Gibbs nodded as he dropped to both knees, resting a hand on either side of Shannon’s stomach “So, a little girl, huh?” Gibbs asked, resting his chin on Shannon’s stomach, looking up at his beautiful wife._

_Shannon nodded and ran her fingers through Gibbs’ hair softly “Yeah, we’re having a little girl, Jethro.  Can you believe that?” Shannon questioned softly._

_Gibbs nodded as he kissed Shannon’s stomach “I can believe it… She’ll be just as beautiful and just as smart as you are, Shan.  I believe that whole heartedly.” Gibbs said as he stood back up and kissed his wife lovingly.  
_

* * *

 

 

“So, mommy hid me behind a bow?” Kelly asked while giggling.

 

Gibbs nodded and kissed his daughters head lightly “Yeah, she wanted you to be a surprise.” Gibbs said softly, “Wasn’t long after that, that I left the Marine Corps and joined NIS… Couldn’t miss out on watching my little princess growing up.” Gibbs added as he flipped the page, laughing at another image of Shannon standing in front of the kitchen table with a cake in front of her.

 

“Was that mommy’s birthday?” Tim asked curiously, looking up at his father with a questioning look on his face.

 

Gibbs shook his head slowly “My birthday, actually…” Gibbs said as he bit his bottom lip, and inhaled deeply as he moved onto the next story;

 

* * *

 

          _Shannon laughed as she looked at the incredulous look on her husband’s face, Kelly clinging to his left leg “Shan, I thought I told you, I didn’t want to do anything for my birthday this year?” Gibbs asked softly._

_Shannon shrugged her shoulders and settled a single candle into the center of the small, chocolate frosting covered cake “Doesn’t matter what you want, I felt like baking a cake… SO, I did!” Shannon retorted as she pushed the cake to the center of the table.  “Come on Kel, let’s let daddy blow out his birthday candle!” Shannon said as she lifted Kelly up into her arms._

_Gibbs grumbled as he lit the candle, then blew it out immediately afterwards “There… I’ve blown it out – Can Kelly and I go back to finishing the puzzle now?” Gibbs asked with a ‘charm-all’ grin on his face._

_Shannon shook her head and handed Gibbs a serrated knife from the butcher’s block “Not until you slice into the cake!” Shannon replied with a giggle._

_Gibbs rolled his eyes as he slowly slid the knife through the cake, revealing a blue center “Blue?” Gibbs questioned curiously as he set the blue colored cake down onto one of the plates._

_“Mhm, it is blue.” Shannon said with a shy smile on her face, a slight pink-red hue coming to her cheeks._

_“Boo cake!  I wan’ boo cake!” Kelly giggled happily, clapping her hands together uncoordinatedly._

_“Kelly, why did mommy give daddy blue cake?” Shannon asked softly as she set her hand on her daughters back._

_Kelly wrinkled her nose as she thought about it for a few seconds “Cause da baby!  Da baby is boo!” Kelly exclaimed happily._

_Gibbs looked up with wide eyes “Baby?  Blue?  You’re… pregnant?  With a boy?” Gibbs asked, his jaw dropping open._

_Shannon nodded, a bright smile on her face as she leaned up and kissed Gibbs sweetly on the cheek, “That’s right, I’m pregnant with your first son, Happy Birthday, Jethro.” Shannon said softly.  
_

* * *

 

 

Tim squealed with giggles as he looked at a few other pictures from that memory “So, I was a birthday cake!” Tim said through even more fits of giggles.

 

“That’s right.  Mommy thought it would be a great birthday surprise, and she was right… You were one of many great surprises.’ Gibbs said as he ruffled Tim’s hair lightly.

 

Tony frowned as he stabbed a small finger into Gibbs’ shoulder “What ‘bout me daddy?” Tony asked, furrowing his brows together slightly.

 

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow upward as he looked down at the album and began thumbing through the pages, stopping on a picture of Shannon and Gibbs sitting on a hospital bed together, “Here we are.” Gibbs said softly as he looked down at the picture whilst he told the story;

 

* * *

 

_Gibbs had gotten injured at work, bullet to the left shoulder.  When Shannon came to visit him, she was holding an ‘It’s a Boy’ and ‘Get Well Soon’ balloon in each hand “Shan, what’s with the ‘It’s a boy’ balloon?  I’ve always been a guy, so… It’s not like I got a sex-change or anything?” Gibbs questioned with a chuckle as he rubbed at his bandaged shoulder._

_“That balloon isn’t for you!” Shannon quipped as she set the ‘Get Well Soon’ balloon down on the table, then brought the It’s A Boy balloon down to in front of her stomach._

_Gibbs shrugged, yawning tiredly as he grabbed the cup of water from the nightstand and sipped gingerly at it, “Alright, so who is the balloon for?  I don’t remember any of our friends turning up pregnant lately… Did I miss someone?” Gibbs asked, setting the drink back down and staring at his wife quizzically._

_“Probably the most important person ever.” Shannon whispered sadly, biting on her bottom lip as tears welled up in her eyes._

_“Oh Shan, don’t start crying, please… I’m sorry honey… Come here?” Gibbs asked, opening his arms up to his wife._

_Shannon released the helium balloon and climbed onto the bed, sniffling into Gibbs’ neck, “Talk to me Shan, what’s wrong?” Gibbs asked as he gently soothed his wife with a rhythmic pattern up and down her arm and back._

_“I’m… I’m the one… whose… pregnant… It’s me… I’m… I’m having another boy!” Shannon sobbed into Gibbs’ neck, clutching at his hospital gown as tears overwhelmed her small frame._

_Gibbs froze all movements and stared down at the top of Shannon’s head “You’re… We’re… I’m…?” Gibbs stammered out._

_Shannon nodded her head slowly “I’m pregnant, we’re having another child, you’re going to have another son.” Shannon said, filling in her husband’s blank questions._

_Gibbs nodded, turning Shannon’s head up to face him as he kissed her lovingly on the lips with a smile “I’m glad.” Gibbs whispered, brushing away Shannon tears gently._

* * *

 

 

Tony giggled as he climbed up onto his father’s back, wrapping his arms around Gibbs’ forehead “So, you thought mommy was visitin’ someone else?!” Tony asked in disbelief.

 

Gibbs nodded slightly as he glanced up at his son “Yeah, well usually I had a clue that she was pregnant… That time there were no signs, nothing telling me that I needed to prepare for the news!” Gibbs said in his defense.

 

Tony giggled again as he kissed the top of his father’s head “Your silly daddy.” Tony said as he rolled back onto the floor, staring down at the photo album “I don’t remember much of mommy…” Tony said sadly, a single teardrop riding down his cheek as he looked at a picture that he knew was of him, his sister and brother, as well as their mother and father, all sitting on the couch when he was a newborn.

 

“Well, that’s why you have me, Tim, Kelly, Grandpa Jack, Uncle Mike, Uncle Toby and Grandpa Ducky… Each one of us has stories about mommy that we can always tell you.  All you have to do is ask bud.” Gibbs said as he leaned over and kissed the top of his son’s head gently.

 

Tony nodded as he leaned against his father’s arm, sniffling as the four went back to flipping through the album, sometimes laughing, sometimes sharing a memory, sometimes crying.  It was still hard having lost their mother, but healing was a part of growing up in the Gibbs’s life now.


	7. Our First Pet

** Our First Pet **

 

_Tony: 6_

_Tim: 9_

_Kelly: 11_

* * *

 

 

The dog skidded through the kitchen with three Gibbs’ children chasing after it, all four were covered head to toe in mud.  “ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Gibbs roared as the muddied dog bolted down to the basement, cowering in a corner.

 

Gibbs’ three mud covered children stopped dead in their tracks at the bottom of the stairs “Dad… We… We can explain!” Kelly shrieked.

 

“Explain?!  I don’t want an explanation!  I want this… this… THING out of _my_ house!” Gibbs shouted, pointing at the muddied dog, then at his three children.

 

Tony chuckled, shaking his head slightly “Daddy!  He’s not a _thing_ , he’s a dog!  A little dirty, but he’s a good dog!” Tony said, a charm-all grin much like his father’s in place.

 

Gibbs shook his head and grasped the back of his son’s head “He’s. Not. Staying.” Gibbs said firmly, looking his son square in the eye.

 

The dog whimpered, nudging Gibbs’ hand away from the back of Tony’s head, Tony giggled and patted the dog on his head “Good boy, Charlie!” Tony commended the dog with a huge, white-toothed grin, nuzzling the muddy neck of the dog.

 

“This is a losing battle… Isn’t it?” Gibbs asked, his head tilted back to stare up at the ceiling.

 

Tony giggled, nodding his head enthusiastically “Sure is!” Tony quipped as he grabbed the dog gently and guided him back upstairs.

 

“OUTSIDE!  You wash it OUTSIDE, in the backyard with the hose!” Gibbs shouted after his three retreating children and the dog, “What’d you leave me with Shannon… What indeed?” Gibbs mused as he dusted himself off and headed upstairs and into the backyard.  Watching his children and the dog chasing after one another with the water hose that Tony was wielding expertly.

 

Gibbs watched as the mud washed off the dog and his children, chuckling quietly “Alright, enough… You’re making a mess of the backyard… Give me that!” Gibbs ordered, holding his hand expectantly.

 

Tony grinned mischievously as he turned the hose on his father, spraying the man down thoroughly “ANTHONY!” Gibbs shouted, lunging at his son and tackling him – lightly – to the ground and tickling him mercilessly.

 

Tony giggled and squirmed in his father’s arms “I’m sorry!” Tony shrieked excitedly as he continued squirming.

 

The dog barked loudly, baring his teeth as he began growling at Gibbs, who was quick to stop and hold his hands up “Alright, alright… Tony, get him to back off!” Gibbs demanded as he sat on the ground, grabbing the hose and pinch it off to stop the endless water from filling the backyard.

 

Tony sat up and held his hand out towards the dog “I’m okay Charlie.  He was just playin!” Tony said in placation.  The dog sniffed Tony’s hand, then sneezed, water and mud slopping everywhere.

 

“Alright, let’s get you four cleaned up properly now.” Gibbs said as he stood up and held the hose high enough to clean his three children, then the four of them cleaned the remaining mud off the dog.  “Where’d you guys find him anyway?” Gibbs sked as he turned off the hose, then gathered towels for his children to dry themselves off with.

 

“We were walking home from Abby’s house, and he was rummaging through Mrs. Kepler’s garbage can… We tried shooing him away from it, but he chased us – Not like, aggressively – and we all slid through the mud in Mr. Kramer’s yard… He was running his sprinklers, like that’ll help his yard…” Kelly said with an eye-roll as she dried her hair and face.

 

“And when we tried walking home… Charlie followed us, and when Tony opened the front door, he just… Ran inside, we tried stopping him, we _really_ did!  But well…. Yeah, he ran, we chased, and now we’re here!” Tony finished the story while drying his body off and peeling his wet clothes off, dropping them into the laundry basket.

 

“So, can we keep him daddy? Pleaseee!” Tony begged with a puppy-dog pout firmly in place.

 

Gibbs sighed and scrubbed a towel over his face, dropping it into the basket, “We’ll see… If nobody claims him in a week… Then… we’ll see.” Gibbs stated as he headed into the house, three children and one dog following him into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

The week had ended, and nobody had claimed the dog – Charlie Gibbs was his new, official name – It was still early in the morning when Gibbs came out of his bedroom and stood in the hallway, his children’s bedroom doors were wide open and the dog was pacing frantically between each room.

 

“Charlie, what’re you doing boy?” Gibbs asked curiously as he crouched down and latched onto the dog’s collar when he walked past again.

 

Charlie whimpered and tried to tug towards Tony’s bedroom, so Gibbs followed the dog and watched as Charlie sniffed Tony’s head, turned around and sat down for a few seconds before he trotted off towards Kelly and Tim’s room, doing the exact same thing, Gibbs raised his eyebrow “You’re protecting them…” Gibbs mused out loud.

 

Tony giggled and lifted his head up slightly “He’s waiting for us to wake up!” Tony whispered into his dark bedroom.

 

“Well, why don’t you get up then?” Gibbs asked curiously, watching as the dog started towards Tony’s room again.

 

Tony shrugged as he ducked back under the covers once Charlie came back into the room again, leaving after performing his sniff-sit ritual, then left “Because, he gets really funny after a while and starts licking at us, we figured that out the second night he was here!” Tony said with another giggle as he looked out at Charlie who was rounding the corner once again, then Tony quickly ducked back into his protection of blankets.

 

“Tony, he’s going to have a heart-attack trying to do this… Just get up.” Gibbs said sternly.

 

Tony sighed, grumbling as he kicked the covers back.  Charlie bounded into the room, barking excitedly as he bounced in front of Tony on his front paws “Told you he gets really funny when we wake up!” Tony said with a giggle as he hugged around the dog’s neck, nuzzling him closely.

 

Kelly and Tim stumbled into the bedroom tiredly, wiping their eyes from sleep “So, are we keeping him?” Tim asked, looking up at his father with a hopeful look in his eyes.

 

Gibbs nodded as he cupped the back of his kid’s head “Yeah, we’re keeping Charlie, now that I know he’s a good guard dog!” Gibbs said with a wink as he kissed the top of his kids head lightly, then moved to sit on the small twin sized bed next to Tony.

 

“Hear that Charlie?!  You’re staying!” Tony squealed in delight as he hugged his father, then hugged the dog who was barking excitedly.


	8. Tony's First Hospital Trip

** Tony’s First Hospital Trip **

****

_Tony: 7_

_Kelly: 12_

* * *

 

Tony was sitting on a high branch of the Oak tree in their backyard, giggling and looking at Kelly who was also climbing up “You’re too slow Kelly!” Tony taunted, bouncing on the branch slightly.

 

“TONY!  You shouldn’t do that!” Kelly shouted, climbing just a bit faster to reach her younger brother.

 

Tony sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked down at the ground below – He thought, that he was only five or six feet from the ground – “Kelly, you worry too much!” Tony shouted back, dropping from the branch and hanging onto it with his hands, feet poised on the branch below.

 

The branch swayed and cracked a little, but held sturdy after a few seconds.  “Tony… Please.  I don’t want to get into trouble again!” Kelly pleaded, standing still on the branch a few feet below Tony.

 

“How are you going to get into trouble?” Tony asked curiously as he began inching his way towards the thinner part of the branch, where all the leaves were.

 

“If you fall, daddy will punish me for it!” Kelly shouted, fear evident in her voice as the branches began wobbling and creaking in protest from the pressure bearing down on them.

 

“I climb this tree, _all_ the time, Kel!  Nothing bad has ever happ-…” Tony started but his words turned to a terrified scream as his body free-fell from the tree and crashed onto the ground below, landing roughly on his side with his arm pinned underneath him.

 

“TONY!” Kelly screamed as she bounced down the tree carefully and ran to her brother’s side.  Tony was sobbing and holding onto his arm tightly “I’m going to go get daddy!  Don’t move!” Kelly shouted as she got up and ran into the house, “DADDY! TONY’S HURT!” she screamed as soon as she was in the kitchen.

 

Gibbs sighed as he emerged from the basement “What happened?!” He asked as he followed Kelly out into the backyard where his youngest son was lying on the ground, screaming and crying.

 

“He fell out of the tree!  I told him not to do it, but he didn’t listen!” Kelly shouted over her brother’s agonized screams.

 

“Kelly, I need you to calm down!” Gibbs said firmly as he grabbed onto his daughters shoulders, “Calm?  Good… Now, go and grab Daddy’s keys off the counter, and go start the Challenger, can you do that for me?” Gibbs asked in his no-nonsense tone, Kelly nodded as she quickly took off back into the house.

 

Gibbs carefully shifted Tony’s body, despite his screaming and protesting for his father to stop moving him “TONY!  I need you to stop!  I have to get you to the hospital!” Gibbs shouted, scooping his son up into his arms, holding the injured arm opposite of his chest as he carefully walked through the house and into the front yard.

 

Kelly stood anxiously by the door of the Challenger “Alright Kels, I need you to go down to Abby’s house, and stay there with Tim… If I’m not back before bedtime with Tony, I’ll have Uncle Toby come and get the two of you, alright?” Gibbs asked as he carefully situated Tony into the front seat.

 

“Okay daddy… is… Is Tony going to be alright?” Kelly asked sadly.

 

Gibbs nodded as he crouched in front of Kelly, kissing her temple softly “Tony is going to be just fine… You did the right thing, coming to get me once you knew something was wrong.  Now hurry on to Abby’s.” Gibbs said as he gently shoved his daughter in the direction of the house before he got into the driver’s seat and tore down the road at a semi-sedate pace.

 

* * *

 

 

They had been in the hospital for three hours now, Tony had been sedated to ease the pain and tears, and Gibbs was frantically pacing the length of Tony’s hospital bed, waiting for the X-Ray’s to confirm what he already knew… That his clumsy and adventurous son broke his arm.

 

Sometimes the combination… NO, all the time… Those two words combined never worked for Tony, he always ended up with skinned knees, bruises or cuts in various places, but none had ever warranted a hospital trip before, and now Gibbs was wearing the linoleum floor down to the cement foundation with worry for his son.

 

“Jethro, my dear boy… How is young Anthony?” Ducky asked from the doorway, removing his hat and settling into one of the provided hospital chairs.

 

“Don’t know Duck, doctor is taking a hell of a long time to return with the X-Rays.” Gibbs stated as he stopped pacing long enough to glance at Ducky and give him a typical head-nod in greeting.

 

“Yes well, I’m sure he will be just fine.  Your boy is resilient and bounces back from all injuries, much like his father does.” Ducky said, grinning slightly as he looked at the worried father.

 

Gibbs nodded as he sat down on the edge of the bed, cupping one of Tony’s bare feet in his hand and rubbing it slightly.

 

The hours continued to drag on, Tony’s doctor had confirmed that Tony had broken his arm, and Tony was still under heavy sedation for the cast setting.  He wasn’t even able to pick out the color for his cast, so Gibbs decided on the color Kelly Green, which made him chuckle slightly – The cast matched Tony’s eye color and also his daughter’s name.

 

“I think it’s a wonderful choice, Jethro.  It contrasts with his hair and eyes so well.” Ducky said softly.

 

Gibbs nodded as he brushed his fingers through Tony’s reddish-brown hair “He looks so much like his mother… It’s so surreal sometimes…” Gibbs said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed again.

 

“D…daddy?” Tony croaked, cracking his eyes open slowly.

 

“Tone!” Gibbs exclaimed happily, carefully encasing his son in a warm embrace.

 

“Wha’ hap’n?” Tony slurred tiredly, his mind still fogged from the sedative.  Slowly he laid back in the bed, once Gibbs released him, he turned bleary eyes back up to his father.

 

“You fell out of the tree in the backyard, and broke your arm Tone…” Gibbs explained softly.

 

Tony nodded and blinked a few times to clear the haze “Ish Kelly Oh…Kay?” Tony asked.

 

Gibbs nodded, smiling slightly “Mhm, she’s fine.  She’s at Abby’s house with Tim.” Gibbs informed him, gently brushing long locks of hair away from Tony’s forehead.

 

Tony nodded as he looked around for a few minutes, then steadily focused on the green cast that went from his shoulder to his wrist, “Its Green!” Tony shrieked, excitement perking up in his tone.

 

Gibbs laughed, nodding his head “Yeah bud, I thought you’d like the green!” Gibbs said as he ruffled Tony’s hair lightly, Tony nodded enthusiastically and giggled “It’s called ‘Kelly Green’!” Gibbs added with a smirk.

 

Tony’s eyes lit up even further as he stared at the cast “It’s my eye color! And Kelly’s name!  That is so cool!” Tony exclaimed happily as he sat up and ran his fingers up and down the cast cautiously.

 

“Tony, are you okay?” Gibbs asked curiously, his eyebrow raising upwards as he stared at his son.

 

Tony nodded happily as he looked up at his father with a beaming smile “Uh-huh!  Can we go home?!  I _have_ to show Kelly this!” Tony stated as he bounced up to his feet.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Tony’s lower thighs and stood up with him, “I think we may just be able to do that.” Gibbs said with a nod as he headed out of the room with his son, who was proudly sporting his cast for everyone to see his new ‘accomplishment’.


	9. Halloween

** Halloween **

_Tony: 7_

_Tim: 10_

_Kelly: 12_

* * *

 

 

Tony ran into the house with an excited Charlie right behind him “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Tony shouted, searching through the house until he ran straight into his father’s legs.

 

“Hey, whoa, slow down bud, where’s the fire?” Gibbs asked.

 

Tony shook his head fervently, bouncing on his heels excitedly “I KNOW WHAT I WANNA BE FOR HALLOWEEN!” Tony shouted excitedly, staring up at his father with wide eyes expectantly.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he squatted in front of his son “Alright, lemme guess… You wanna be a… Ice cream man?!” Gibbs guessed, grinning slightly.

 

Tony laughed as he shook his head, setting his hands on his father’s shoulders “NO! I wanna be a… a… Marine!  I wanna be you daddy!  Can I? Can I? Please daddy!” Tony bounced enthusiastically, his bottom lip quivering from the overwhelming excitement.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he nodded his head slowly “Hey yeah bud, yeah… I think we can make it work…” Gibbs said as he grasped Tony’s sides and lifted him up, “What’s Charlie going to be?” Gibbs asked curiously.

 

Tony shook his head, shaggy hair flying everywhere “Silly daddy!  Charlie can’t dress up for Halloween!  He’s just a doggy!” Tony said through fits of giggles.

 

Gibbs sighed, shrugging his shoulders slightly “Of course dogs can dress up for Halloween, Tony.  Maybe he can be your guard dog!  Like, if you were to dress up as an MP… They have doggies.” Gibbs said with a grin.

 

Tony giggled, nodding his head slightly “Okay but… You weren’t an MP daddy, you were a sniper…” Tony said sadly, a sudden deep frown on his face.

 

Gibbs sighed as he sat down on his recliner, adjusting Tony in his lap “Tony, you don’t have to be _exactly_ like me… You can be an MP, they’re still Marines too.” Gibbs explained, brushing his son’s hair out of his face.

 

Tony shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest “I wanna be like you.” Tony pouted, tears quickly coming to his eyes.

 

Gibbs sighed, kissing his son lovingly on the forehead “Okay, but do you want to wear a full moss suit or do you want to wear a uniform like daddy used to wear?” Gibbs asked curiously.

 

Tony furrowed his brows slightly as he thought about it, then a bright smile came across his face “Moss suit!” he exclaimed happily, bouncing up to his feet on his father’s thigh.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he nodded his head “I can work with that.” Gibbs said as he stood up with Tony in his arms again, heading towards the kitchen so he could start dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

With it officially being Halloween, Tony and Gibbs were in the basement assembling Tony’s moss-like costume, complete with camo face paint.

 

“I’m gonna look _so_ cool!” Tony exclaimed excitedly, standing as still as possible on his father’s workbench.

 

“You already look cool, bud.” Gibbs said as he draped another layer of ‘moss’ over his son’s body, “And, what did you learn about this suit?” Gibbs asked as he finished off the layers and looked up at his son.

 

“It’s called a Ghillie Suit!  You use it to hide in the bushes and lay and wait for the bad guys to show up!” Tony said proudly, a bright grin on his face.

 

Gibbs nodded as he lifted Tony down to the floor “Good job, bud… Now, let’s go see if your sister and brother are done with their costumes.” Gibbs said as he helped Tony up the stairs.

 

Kelly sighed as she slipped into her pair of ruby red slippers, looking herself in the floor-to-wall mirror, “Wow Kels!  You look great!” Gibbs exclaimed as he walked into the bedroom and released Tony’s hand.

 

“Thanks Daddy! But… I don’t have rosy red cheeks!” Kelly said sadly, frowning slightly.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he shook his head “I think I have a remedy for that…” Gibbs said as he withdrew a compact make-up mirror from his back pocket and flipped it open, “Good?” Gibbs asked, showing the red powdery substance.

 

Kelly nodded, smiling as she stood in front of her father who began gently swiping her cheeks with the padded brush, dabbing circles onto her cheekbones, “There, now you look perfect, Dorothy!” Gibbs said as he slid the make-up pack back into his pocket.

 

Kelly hugged her father, squealing excitedly “You’re the best, daddy!” Kelly said as she kissed him on the cheek and began skipping down the hall, then the steps.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he walked towards Tim’s room, “How’s it going, Harry?” Gibbs asked from the doorway.

 

Tim looked up, grinning brightly “Its perfect dad!  This costume is so awesome!” Tim exclaimed as he settled the fake glasses onto his face “But whoa!  Look at Tony’s costume! That is soooo awesome!” Tim added as he walked over to his little brother, examining Tony’s costume.

 

“Alright, well we best get going… Don’t wanna miss out on all that candy, and… I think Abby the Vampire is here.” Gibbs said as he grabbed Tony and Tim’s hands, guiding them down the hall and stairs with him.

 

“Abs!  Oh my gosh!” Tim exclaimed as he stared at Abby, “That is _so_ not a vampire costume!  I thought you were going as a vampire?!” Tim asked as he hugged his best friend who was dressed up as Hermione Granger.

 

“Yeah well, I can’t let Harry Potter go without his best friend!” Abby replied sarcastically, “So, who’re you dressed up as, Mr. Gibbs?” Abby asked with a bright grin.

 

“OH!  Shoot, guys I forgot… Be right back!” Gibbs said as he dashed up the stairs quickly.  When Gibbs returned a few minutes later, dressed in his old Marine BDU’s, he smiled warmly “Marine Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs reporting for Trick-Or-Treating Duties, ma’ams and sirs!” Gibbs said, standing ramrod straight, his arm poised in a still salute.

 

The four kids giggled and returned the salute “We’re ready to go daddy.” Tony said as he slid his hand into Gibbs’ hand and then grabbed Charlie’s leash.

 

“Alright then, let’s hit the streets.” Gibbs said as he ushered the four kids and the dog out of the house, to walk up and down the streets of their neighborhood.

 

* * *

 

 

The five had walked through the entire neighborhood, and by the time they returned home, Tony was passed out in his father’s arms, “Alright, you guys go up and get your showers… I have to try and get Tony undressed…” Gibbs said uncertainly as he looked down at the top of his sleeping son’s head.

 

“Kay dad.” The older two responded as they headed up the stairs, giggling and talking about all of their candy.

 

“Tony boy, it’s time to wake up.” Gibbs said as he sat Tony down on the couch carefully.

 

“Don’ wanna…” Tony mumbled as he fell over onto his side, curling up into a ball on the couch.  Gibbs sighed as he began removing parts of Tony’s costume carefully “Da’ no!” Tony squeaked, wriggling around on the couch.

 

“Tony, you have to get this off so you can go to bed!” Gibbs said firmly, pulling Tony back up into a seated position again.

 

Tony sighed miserably, letting his father remove the costume “Fine…” Tony sighed as he waited patiently to be undressed from his costume, then flopped back onto the couch, sighing dramatically once he was in his boxer-briefs and undershirt “Now… Just leave me here to die!” Tony said dramatically, draping his arm over his forehead.

 

“Yeah, I will.” Gibbs said as he tickled his son’s stomach, then proceeded to gather up the costume and head upstairs, his thoughts on tomorrow and the serious sugar rush that his three kids were going to have from the candy that they’d inevitably consume once they found the hiding place.


	10. Dating Gone Wrong

** Dating Gone Wrong **

_Tony: 7_

_Tim: 10_

_Kelly: 12_

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs sighed as he finished off tying his tie, turning to face Kelly and Tim who were sitting on the bed waiting patiently, “So, how do I look?” Gibbs asked curiously.

 

Tim shrugged and Kelly giggled “Like you usually do when you go to work.” Kelly said as she looked down at her feet briefly.

 

“Maybe I should change… God… Am I making a mistake?” Gibbs mumbled to himself.

 

“Don’t change!  You look fine dad!” Tim protested, punching his sister in the thigh roughly.

 

Gibbs shook his head “Where’s your brother?” Gibbs asked as he slid into his dress shoes and bent over to tie them up.

 

“Probably watching a movie, or in his room.” Kelly answered quickly.

 

Gibbs nodding, raising his eyebrow slightly “Alright… Make sure you listen to Toby while he’s here… I don’t need any more mishaps like last time, are we clear?” Gibbs asked as he stood up, straightening his pant legs and jacket.

 

“Crystal clear,” they replied in unison, nodding their heads as they hopped off the bed, running out of the room while snickering as they rounded the corner.

 

Gibbs sighed as he stood in the open doorway of the house, “Alright, you have all my emergency contact information… Hospitals, doctors… etcetera?” Gibbs asked anxiously, staring directly at Tobias.

 

“Gibbs, I’ve watched the kids a dozen or more times before in the past… I know what I’m doing.  Now go, before you’re late for your date!” Tobias said, shooing his friend out of the door, then turning back to his niece and nephew who were fidgeting on the couch.

 

“Alright you two, where is Tony and how much Trouble is he going to be in?” Tobias asked, slipping on his ‘interrogator’ mask as he walked over to his two ‘perps’.

 

Kelly shrugged, staring at her feet.  Tim fidgeted more, biting at his bottom lip nervously, keeping his eyes downcast as well.

 

Tobias sighed as he sat down on the coffee table between the two children, “Anthony Dante Gibbs, your seven year old brother, where is he?” Tobias asked more sternly, regarding both children with a steely gaze.

 

“He’s with daddy!” Tim shrieked, then quickly covered his mouth, staring at the floor once again.

 

“What do you mean he’s ‘With daddy’?” Tobias asked, staring harder at the two.

 

Kelly shook her head as she slapped her brother in the back of the head “You doofus!  Now Tony is going to get into trouble!” Kelly said sternly, rolling her eyes slightly.

 

Tim groaned as he dropped his head into his hands, shaking it slightly “It wasn’t my fault!  We’re just trying to protect daddy!” Tim exclaimed as he dropped off the couch and ran upstairs.

 

Kelly quickly ran after him, both of the children slamming their doors shut.  Tobias sighed as he turned his head up to the ceiling, contemplating whether he should call his best friend or not.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony laid in the backseat of the challenger underneath a blanket, watching as his father drove through the city to pick up Caroline.  He hated when his dad would go out on dates, and this time was no exception, but Caroline was the worst of all the women that Gibbs had seen – She didn’t like kids at all, and made that a well-known fact, but whenever she was in front of Gibbs, she constantly acted sweet and loving towards the three Gibbs children – So, he had to get these pranks right, or this one would probably end up in their lives forever, and that was just an unacceptable fate.

 

Tony inhaled quietly as Caroline sat down in the bucket seat of the challenger.  Tony grinned as he slid the pointed stick through the gap in the seat slowly.  Caroline yelped as she grabbed her rear and began rubbing at it gently.  “You okay?” Gibbs asked curiously.

 

Caroline nodded as she looked down at the seat briefly, “Yeah, yeah… Just, something stuck me… Sorry.” Caroline apologized as she sat down and pulled her seatbelt across her body.

 

The drive to the restaurant seemed to take forever, and Tony had fallen asleep briefly, and when the car came to a stop, he was jolted awake, forced to bite back the surprised yelp from the sudden movements, he watched as his father and Caroline got out of the car, linking their arms together and headed into the restaurant together.

 

Tony lifted his head and inhaled deeply as he quietly slid out of the car, staring at the establishment, it wasn’t quite five-star, but it wasn’t run down either, so he wouldn’t have much trouble slipping in, he just needed an opening…and an opening he got, another family was walking through the parking lot at that moment and he easily slid in behind them, blending with the family as they walked into the restaurant, then quickly split away from them as he looked for his father.

 

Again, something that came easily to Tony as the silver-haired man sat with the annoying red-headed woman in the center of the restaurant.  Luckily, his father had his back to him, and Caroline was too engaged talking one-sidedly to even notice as Tony slid into a booth. 

 

Tony propped the menu up on the table in order to block his face, as well as keep an eye on the situation as he looked around the edge of the thick menu.  Watching his father hardly participate in conversation was funny, especially when Caroline tried engaging him in her conversation.

 

Before Tony knew it, it was close to dessert time – He saw the dessert cart in the corner of the restaurant, quickly and quietly he moved over to the dessert cart, crouching inside the bottom of the cart.  His father was quite adamant about having dessert after every meal, so when the cart started moving in the direction of his father’s table, Tony had to bite back the laughter that bubbled up inside of him.

 

When the cart stopped, Tony slid underneath the table, looking at the shoes that Caroline had opted to wear, they were heels that had laces that went a bit higher than her ankle.  Tony snickered quietly as he quickly undid the laces, then tied them together and around the metal pole that held up the table.

 

“I’m going to go use the ladies room, if you’ll excuse me.” Caroline said as she went to stand up, but inevitably fell to the floor, landing harshly on her rear-end.  Tony had to bite back even more laughter as he quickly got back onto the dessert cart, hiding himself behind the large white cloth.

 

Gibbs stood up, carefully helping Caroline back up to her feet while the waiter looked underneath the table, swearing terribly accented french while undoing the laces from the table “My greatest apologies! I do not know who would do such a thing!” He said in an awful, and clearly fake, french accent.

 

Gibbs sighed, shaking his head in frustration “Just… Don’t worry about it… Look, maybe you can… compensate us or something?” Gibbs asked wearily, his nerves already shot from some kid in the restaurant having shot spit balls at him all night – Tony couldn’t help himself, if Dad was going to be spending time with Caroline, he deserved punishment too!

 

“Yes, yes of course!  I will speak to the manager right away!” the waiter said, scurrying off to the kitchen once again.

 

Gibbs sighed as he finally sat back down, rubbing at his temples “I’m really sorry about all of this, Caroline… I thought this was a better place, but clearly it isn’t.” Gibbs said, his annoyance and exasperation clear in his tone.

 

Caroline giggled as she patted Gibbs’ hand lightly “It’s quite alright, Jethro.  I’m just glad that I get to spend some time with you, alone.” Caroline said.  Tony rolled his eyes as he listened to the annoying redheaded woman, _Really Dad?  Don’t you get it?!_ Tony thought to himself, wanting nothing more than to just reach out and slap his father in the back of the head.

 

Gibbs shrugged, watching as the waiter came back to the table “The manager has compensated you completely, and has given you this in hopes to make up for the night!” the waiter said, setting a cheap bottle of red wine down onto the table.

 

Gibbs sighed as he shook his head “Thanks…” he said as he stood up, grabbing the neck of the bottle, then linked his arm with Caroline’s as the two headed out of the restaurant – their shadow Tony only a few steps behind them after the coast was clear for him to leave the dessert cart.

 

“Jethro, why don’t we go for a walk in the park?  It’s such a lovely evening!” Caroline exclaimed, looking at the park across the street.

 

Jethro nodded as he settled the bottle of wine in the front seat of the challenger, then headed across the street, taking a seat on the bench that sat in front of the small pond.

 

Tony stood behind a tree, rolling his eyes as he watched his father and Caroline cuddle closer, even though Gibbs didn’t have an arm around her, even as the temperature began dropping “This is so not going good…” Tony whispered to himself as he crouched down and collected a handful of rocks, beginning to toss them into the pond close to the bench, smirking when a few geese began circling the area and squawking loudly.

 

Caroline shrieked, standing up and swatting away the geese who had begun pecking at her purse and squawking louder “Yes!” Tony hissed quietly as he watched Caroline begin backing up in the direction of the pond.

 

“Caro-… line…” Gibbs tried warning her, but she’d already fallen into the pond.  Tony fist-pumped the air, then made a mad-dash back to the challenger, slipping underneath the blanket when he heard Caroline demand to be taken home.

 

The ride home had been extremely silent, except for Caroline’s teeth chattering from falling into the cold pond water, and until they pulled into the front of Caroline’s apartment, “I uh… I’m _really_ sorry about tonight, Caroline.” Gibbs said, twisting the steering wheel in his hands.

 

Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes “None of it was your fault Jethro… But, perhaps we should just stay friends… Whatever divine powers are out there, just don’t seem to like that we’re dating.” Caroline said coolly, clear aggravation in her tone as she opened the door, standing outside on the curb.

 

Gibbs nodded his head tiredly, scrubbing a hand down his face, “I’ll see you around then…” Gibbs said quietly.  Caroline nodded as she slammed the door shut and disappeared into her apartment.

 

Gibbs sighed as he laid his head on the steering wheel, “Was she really that bad?” Gibbs asked, lifting his head and looking into the backseat and lifting the blanket off Tony’s body.

 

Tony looked at his father, then shrugged his shoulders as he sat up.  “Yeah, kind of… She didn’t like us… Me, Tim or Kelly.” Tony said quietly.

 

Gibbs shook his head and patted the front seat, waiting until Tony had climbed over and sat down in the seat, pulling the seatbelt over his chest and clicking it into place “How did you know I was here?” Tony asked, looking up at his father curiously.

 

Gibbs laughed as he pulled out into traffic carefully, “For one thing, son… I’m always aware of my surroundings, at all times… I saw you get into the backseat while I was changing, then I saw you climb onto the dessert cart… You really should think your plans through a little more… And, stop stealing your ideas from the TV.” Gibbs said as he expertly drove through the slightly congested city streets.

 

Tony giggled as he curled up in the front seat slightly “They weren’t all from TV, and I did pretty well!” Tony said defensively, furrowing his brows slightly.

 

Gibbs nodded his head, glancing over at his son briefly “Mhm, some of them were pretty funny… But, what was with the spitballs to the back of _my_ head?” Gibbs asked.

 

Tony sighed as he straightened up, tapping at the handle of the door “You broke your promise…” Tony whispered sadly, looking out the window of the car.

 

“Wha… Oh, Tony… Tony sweet boy, nobody is ever going to replace your mother.  Even if I dated and married a hundred women… Shannon is still _your_ mother, and nobody will ever be able to replace her, not in your heart, or mine.” Gibbs said as he pulled into the driveway and shut the Challenger’s engine off.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and let out a long-suffering sigh, “Come here…” Gibbs said as he undid his seatbelt and held his arms out to Tony, waiting patiently for his youngest son to climb into his father’s arms, “I promise, T… Nobody will take her place in our lives…” Gibbs whispered as he kissed the side of his son’s head lightly “Now, come on… Let’s go see if we can’t stop your uncle from having a heart-attack.” Gibbs said as he got out of the car with Tony still in his arms.

 

“How long am I going to be grounded for?” Tony asked as he dropped down to his feet once they got to the front porch.

 

“I’ll let you know when you’re not grounded anymore.” Gibbs said as he pushed Tony into the house lightly “Toby!  We’re home!” Gibbs called out.

 

Kelly and Tim raced down the stairs, launching into a dozen questions directed at their little brother as they drug him back up the stairs.

 

Gibbs shook his head, chuckling slightly as he stared at his best friend “I didn’t want to call you… I didn’t like her either!” Tobias said, raising his hands in quick surrender.

 

Gibbs laughed as he collapsed onto the couch, sighing as he rubbed his head “Neither did I… She was kind of slow on the uptake.” Gibbs admitted quietly as he listened to his three children laughing and talking about this night’s adventure.


	11. Gingerbread Houses and Cranky Teenagers

** Gingerbread and Cranky Teenagers **

_Tony: 8_

_Tim: 11_

_Kelly: 13_

* * *

Tony laughed as he stuck a gumdrop on the tip of his tongue, then swallowed it down quickly “You’re going to choke if you keep doing that!  And, you need to stop before you don’t have any left for the gingerbread houses!” Gibbs warned as he removed one cookie tray from the oven, then set another one inside.

 

Tony shrugged as he pushed the bowl of gumdrops aside “So, how much longer?” Tony asked as he walked over and stood next Gibbs, peering at the already baked, and now cooling gingerbread sheets.

 

“Well, since I’m making three batches for you guys… It will probably be another thirty minutes, maybe an hour… Why not go watch a movie with your brother and sister?” Gibbs asked as he looked down at his youngest, quirking an eyebrow upward.

 

Tony shook his head and sighed, poking at the gingerbread “They’re watching Home Alone… You said I’m not allowed to watch that anymore.  Especially after I spilled soap and marbles all over the kitchen floor last month.” Tony said, grinning widely as he looked up at his father.

 

“Right, because you thought I was a burglar!” Gibbs said, shaking his head as he crouched down in front of Tony, “Okay… Well, how about going upstairs and wrapping up your presents for everyone?” Gibbs asked.

 

Tony bit his bottom lip, shrugging his shoulders slightly “Promise you’ll tell me when the gingerbread is finished?” Tony asked.

 

Gibbs nodded and kissed Tony’s forehead “Promise.  Now, run along.” Gibbs said as he stood back up and returned to watching the gingerbread while Tony ran upstairs to start wrapping his presents.

 

An hour later, all three kids and Gibbs sat at the kitchen table, “Alright, do you guys remember how to do this?” Gibbs asked as he looked at each of his children.

 

Kelly and Tim both nodded their heads, boredom clearly written on their faces “Uh huh, we use the frosting to seal the house pieces together, then use them to lock our directions in place.” Kelly said dully, a fake smile plastered onto her face.

 

Gibbs nodded as he turned to Tony who was staring at his six pieces of gingerbread squares in front of him “What’s wrong kiddo?” Gibbs asked curiously.

 

Tony shook his head, shrugging as he grabbed a plastic knife and the frosting, “Nothing. Just concentrating.” Tony said as he smeared an even line of the frosting to one edge of the gingerbread.

 

Gibbs shrugged, standing up and letting the kids do their work while he grabbed the ringing phone, heading into the living room “Hey Toby1  The kids are doing Gingerbread houses.” Gibbs said, slightly excited, into the phone.

 

Tobias laughed “ _Sounds like a messy adventure, maybe I should bring Emily over… She’d surely get a kick out of that._ ” Tobias said.

 

Gibbs sighed “Do it!  I’ll back some more gingerbread for all of us!” Gibbs said, then promptly hung up to go and make more gingerbread.

 

Tobias arrived with four-year-old Emily on his hip twenty minutes later, with Diane fussing behind him “Are you sure you’ll be okay with her?” Diane asked.

 

Tobias rolled his eyes “Yes Diane, I’m sure I will be fine with my _daughter_.” Tobias replied, setting the baby bag down onto the coffee table.

 

“Hi Diane!” Gibbs cooed from the kitchen, bending around the corner to stare at her with a less than enthusiastic stare.

 

Diane raised her middle finger, smirking slightly “Hi Leroy!” Diane sneered back, then turned back to Tobias and Emily “Call if you need anything…” Diane said as she turned and left the house.

 

Tobias shook his head as he walked into the kitchen and settled Emily into the booster seat, “So, how is _that_ going?” Gibbs asked, nodding towards the front door.

 

Tobias huffed out a breath and shook his head “Not even going there Jethro, not for a single second.  I came here to make gingerbread houses with my niece, nephews and daughter.” Tobias stated as he sat down between Tony and Tim, glancing at their half-finished houses.

 

“Uh hey, Tony… Is your… house-…” Tobias started but was quickly cut off by a hand clamping down over his mouth “Don’t. Comment. On. The. House.” Gibbs hissed into Tobias’ ear.

 

Tobias nodded, pushing Gibbs’ hand away from his mouth “What about my house, Uncle Toby?” Tony asked, shifting his head sideways to glance at it from Tobias’ direction.

 

“I was going to… ask if it were finished yet?!” Tobias improvised, biting at his bottom lip nervously.

 

Tony shook his head as he smeared blue frosting onto a gumdrop “Not even close!” Tony exclaimed as he set back to work on decorating his gingerbread house with a concentrated look on his face.

 

Tobias turned to Tim and smiled slightly “How about you Tim, are you almost done?” Tobias asked.

 

Tim nodded his head slowly “Uh-huh, I only have a few more gumdrops I need to place, and then some peppermint sprinkles.” Tim said with a grin.

 

Tobias nodded as he glanced over at Kelly “Kels, you look bored out of your mind.” Tobias commented dryly.

 

Kelly nodded her head, “That’s because I am!  I’m too old for this!” Kelly complained, as she slapped a few more gumdrops onto her gingerbread house haphazardly then pushed away from the table “I’m done… I’m going to watch a movie.” Kelly said as she walked out of the kitchen.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he set the gingerbread squares down on the table “Have at it Toby.” Gibbs said as he sat down beside Emily and began constructing his own gingerbread house with Emily as his helper.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone except Tony had finally finished with their basic gingerbread houses, Tobias and Gibbs stood in the doorway with raised eyebrows “How long do you think he’ll go at it?” Tobias asked curiously.

 

Gibbs shrugged and watched Tony with curiosity “Don’t know… His creative mind usually just… kind of takes over when he’s doing things like this.” Gibbs said as he walked back into the living room.

 

Tobias sat down beside Emily on the couch, pulling his daughter into his lap and smiling “Good thing he has a lot of stuff to work with in there.” Tobias said as he stared at the TV for only a few minutes before sighing noisily “What in the world are we watching?!” Tobias complained, setting his hand over Emily’s eyes as a rather racy scene started on the screen.

 

“We’re watching _Christmas in My Hometown!_ ” Kelly stated sardonically, rolling her eyes as she looked over at her uncle briefly, then refocused on the TV.

 

Gibbs stood up, grabbing the remote out of Kelly’s hand and shutting the screen off “No, we’re not.  I’m absolutely _sick_ of this attitude Kelly.  Upstairs.  Now!” Gibbs grounded out through clenched teeth, pointing towards the stairs.

 

Kelly scoffed, rolling her eyes as she pushed herself up off the couch “FINE!” Kelly shouted as she quickly took off up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door shut behind her.

 

“AND STAY OFF THE PHONE!” Gibbs shouted after her angrily.

 

Tobias shook his head and hugged Emily closer “Please Em, I beg of you… Don’t grow up, stay this cute and innocent forever!” Tobias begged as he kissed his daughters head.

 

Emily giggled and shook her head “You silly daddy!” Emily said as she curled up into Tobias’ lap.

 

Tony sighed as he walked into the living room, a small smile on his face “I’m finished.” He said quietly.

 

Gibbs nodded as he set the remote down and walked into the kitchen with Tony, a bright smile crossing his face “Wow, Tony you did a great job!  You even fixed up Kelly’s house!” Gibbs stated as he lifted Tony up into his arms, and kissed his cheek softly.

 

Tony nodded and laughed as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck, “So you like my little village?” Tony asked quietly.

 

Gibbs nodded as he set Tony back down and grabbed the camera off the counter “It’s definitely one for the history books, son.” Gibbs said as he began snapping a few pictures from different angles.

 

Tobias came into the kitchen with Emily now sleeping peacefully against his chest “Wow, Tony… Just… wow.” Tobias breathed out as he set a hand against Tony’s head, ruffling the boy’s hair lightly.

 

“You like it?” Tony asked speculatively, looking up at his uncle.

 

“Like it?  T, this is impressive!” Tobias stated as he shifted Emily’s weight slightly.

 

Tony grinned brightly as he looked at the four houses surrounding his ‘city hall’ house, then grabbed the few remaining gumdrops, lining them up around the village – a few of them in batches then a few stragglers around the ‘city’ – “And there are the villagers.” Tony said as he brushed his hands off triumphantly.

 

“Looks good son.” Gibbs said as he snapped a few more pictures, then lifted Tony up into his arms as he walked back into the living room with his family to settle down and watch age-appropriate Christmas movies until Diane returned.


	12. The Return of Jen Shepard

** The Return of Jen Shepard **

_Tony: 8_

* * *

 

 

The doorbell rang lazily through the house, and Tony ran towards the door “I GOT IT!” Tony shouted as he stared at the door for a few seconds, sighing “Who is it?” Tony asked as he peered through the curtain of the window next to the door.

 

“Jen Shepard.” Jen said with a grin as she looked down at the window.

 

Tony rolled his eyes as he pulled the front door open, “Is your dad home?” Jen asked with sparkling green eyes.

 

Tony nodded as he pointed in the general direction of the basement “He’s in the basement… I’m sure you know the way.” Tony stated, not hiding the annoyance that rose up in his voice.

 

Jen nodded as she walked past Tony, her head tilted up slightly as she headed for the basement.  Tony rolled his eyes as he shut the door “Snob.” Tony scoffed as he returned to the couch, collapsing into the cushions and idly flipping through the channels.

 

Jen walked down the stairs, a tight and fake smile on her face as she watched Gibbs sand a bench seat “Hello Jen.” Gibbs stated tensely, without looking up from his work.

 

“How’d you know it was me?” Jen asked as she sat down on the worn couch in the basement gingerly.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he set the sanding block down “Perfume, high-heels and just natural instinct… What can I do for you?” Gibbs asked as he returned to sanding.

 

Jen sighed as she stood up and moved to stand closer to Gibbs “I thought… Maybe you’d like to go out for dinner or coffee…” Jen said hesitantly.

 

“Really Jen?  After what happened six years ago?  You really want to go down that road?” Gibbs asked, his shoulders tensing as he slapped the sanding block back down and turned to face Jen.

 

* * *

 

**_~*~ Flashback ~*~_ **

_Jen watched as Mike Franks carried Tony upstairs, then watched as Tim and Kelly quickly followed after him.  “They’re great kids, Jethro.” Jen commented quietly, turning back to Gibbs with a smile on her face._

_Gibbs nodded as he returned to quietly sipping his coffee, observing the strangers and acquaintances roaming his living room freely.  “They’ve always been great kids, Jen… What’s your point?” Gibbs asked, flicking his gaze over to Jen briefly._

_“My point is, that you’ll eventually need a woman’s touch in this place.” Jen stated bluntly, settling her hand on Gibbs’ forearm, lightly caressing the taller man’s arm._

_“Really Jen?  Do I need a woman’s touch on my arm as well?” Gibbs spat out angrily, yanking his arm away from Jen, his eyes bearing the resemblance of daggers._

_“I get it… It’s too soon after Shannon… But Jethro, you’re going to get lonely eventually… And, I just… wanted you to know that I’m here for you… And that I love you deeply.” Jen stated, twisting her hands together as she stared at the floor._

_Gibbs rolled his eyes, setting his red USMC coffee mug down as he shook his head “My wife, Shannon – Whom I’ve been married too, and madly in love with, for the past seventeen years – Just died, Jen… Do you not understand that?!  Your best friend, whom you swore, up and down, criss cross and sideways too, that you would NEVER make an advance on me, so long as you lived… What the hell is wrong with you Jen?!” Gibbs hissed, keeping his voice low and venomous._

_Jen shrugged her shoulders and let out a ragged sigh “I just wanted you to know that I love you, I really do Jethro!” Jen stated, glancing up at Gibbs with a frown on her face._

_Gibbs shook his head, pointing towards the front door “Get. Out.  I do not want to see you in my house, or anywhere near me or my family!” Gibbs was now shouting, anger radiating off his body in massive waves._

_Jen nodded as she collected her coat and purse, silently walking out of the house and ignoring the disapproving stares from the other house guests._

**_~*~ End Flashback ~*~_ **

* * *

 

****

Gibbs shook his head in disgust, “What happened to my final decree?  I told you I don’t want you near me or my family ever again!” Gibbs bellowed, his anger surging up as he continued staring at Jen.

 

“Well, since I’m transferring back to DC… Becoming the assistant director… I thought I’d give you the chance to amend that decree… We’ll have to work in the same building, Jethro…” Jen explained plaintively.

 

Gibbs sighed raggedly, dragging a sawdust covered hand down his face “I know how to be professional around you, Ms. Shepard.  There will be no issues there.” Gibbs said in his best ‘subordinate’ like tone.

 

Jen nodded her head slightly, looking up at Gibbs with hopeful eyes “So, do you think we could go get coffee?  Strictly as boss and employee… I have a few things that I need to discuss with you.” Jen stated, a small smile on her face.

 

Gibbs shook his head, lowering his gaze slightly “I don’t think that would be wise, nor professional.  Now, could you kindly leave?” Gibbs asked quietly, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket and clenching his fists together tightly.

 

Jen nodded, “Yeah, Jethro… But just know… My offer is still open.” Jen said, leaving the double meaning hanging in the air as she sauntered back up the basement steps and out of the house.

 

Tony bounded down the stairs and hoisted himself up onto the workbench “Soooo, do I have to gear up?  Marbles, Poking Sticks, Rocks?” Tony asked with a hopeful tone, “Oooh, maybe I can put black ink into her coffee!” Tony exclaimed mischievously.

 

Gibbs shook his head, laughing as he pulled himself up onto the workbench next to his son, “For once, you actually don’t need any types of tricks or torture techniques, Tony.  She left me an open-ended invitation to be in a relationship, and I fully intend on keeping that invitation in the deepest and darkest recesses of my mind.” Gibbs stated as he wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulder, kissing Tony lovingly on the top of his head.

 

“Darn… and here I thought I’d get to try out my new sling-shot!” Tony said, snapping his fingers across his torso in disappointment.

 

“I’ll let ya use it still… Marbles too.  We can bust mason jars tonight, how’s that sound?” Gibbs asked, grinning brightly as he looked down at Tony.

 

Tony nodded enthusiastically and snuggled into Gibbs’ side “Sounds like the best night ever, dad.” Tony said softly as he slipped off the bench and grabbed the sanding block.

 

Gibbs’ grin grew even brighter as he hopped off the bench and joined his son as the two began sanding the park bench together.


	13. Stillwater, Here We Come

** Stillwater, Here We Come **

_Tony: 9_

_Tim: 12_

_Kelly: 14_

* * *

 

Tim and Tony ran straight into the house “Grandpa!  We’re here!” Tony shouted jovially as he dropped his backpack in the foyer.  Kelly rolled her eyes as she followed her younger brothers into the house, looking around with a bored expression on her face.

 

“Kelly! Tim! Tony!” Jack greeted happily as he collected his grandchildren in a warm hug, kissing all three of their heads, “Where on earth is your father?” Jackson asked, looking over his grandchildren’s heads.

 

Tim groaned as he pulled his backpack off his shoulders, “Out front arguing with Ed, as usual.” Tim stated as he walked into the living room, collapsing onto the couch tiredly.

 

“It’s really funny Grandpa.  Dad didn’t even do anything this time, and Ed is trying to pin this or that on dad, like usual!” Tony exclaimed as he turned and looked out at his red-faced father, who was now getting much louder with Ed.

 

“I’m going to go save your father.  You three make yourselves at home.” Jackson informed them as he stepped out of the house, pulling the door shut behind him.

 

Tim and Tony quickly went to the window while Kelly rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she laid down on the couch, sighing miserably “This is going to be the worst two weeks of summer, ever!” Kelly complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Tony laughed as he kicked the back of the couch “Stop being such a sour puss, Kel!  Stillwater is the _BEST_ place on earth!” Tony exclaimed as he continued watching his father, grandfather and Ed argue.

 

“Yeah, if you’re some country bumpkin who likes fishing and getting all muddy.” Kelly stated, rolling her eyes once again.

 

Tim smirked as he looked over at Tony, who smirked back at him “We should go save Charlie from dad’s grip!  Poor dog looks like he’s about to keel over!” Tony stated as he ran towards the front door, Tim hot on his trail as they ran down the driveway together.

 

“I DIDN’T RUN A RED LIGHT YOU IMBECILE!” Gibbs shouted, pointing his index finger in Ed’s face.

 

“I SAW YOU DO IT, GOOD FOR NOTHIN’ ASSHOLE!” Ed shouted right back, slapping Gibbs’ finger out of his face harshly.

 

“You really want to assault a federal agent, with _all_ these witnesses?” Gibbs ground out through clenched teeth, glancing over at his two boys and his father, who were all standing on the sidelines.

 

“You ain’t no fed in these neck of the woods, sonny, you may as well just drop that title right now!” Ed shot back, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared defiantly at Gibbs.

 

Tony circled his father once, grabbing the leash out of Gibbs’ loosened grip and handing it over to Tim, then lifted his father’s Carhartt jacket, grabbing his father’s badge that was attached to his belt.

 

Tony held up the badge and cleared his throat “This.  This is a badge.  I’m not sure if you’re familiar with them, since you’re a crooked cop… But this means that he _is_ a federal agent, and that means, if you touch my father again, he can and will arrest you for assault.  And let me tell you something _bub_ , being arrested, especially as a cop and going to jail… Not going to look good for you, not good at all!” Tony stated, grinning impishly as he hooked the badge back onto his father’s belt.

 

Ed grit his teeth together as he stared down at Tony, who now had his father’s charm-all grin in place and a challenging look in his eyes “You gonna let your kid fight your battles for you, Leroy?  That how much of a man you are now-a-days?” Ed questioned as he looked back up at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow.

 

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back against the challenger casually “Hey, if my boy thinks he can take you on… I’ll let him.  He ain’t afraid of anything _Edward_.” Gibbs stated lazily, yawning into his palm.

 

Ed shook his head, scoffing in annoyance “I ain’t bout to get into a fight with no kid!” Ed stated defiantly.

 

Gibbs nodded his head, looking down at Tony briefly “Good, then you best be getting back to work… Doing whatever it is that you do in this sleepy town… I’m sure you’re needed.” Gibbs stated as he turned towards the trunk, grabbing a few suitcases out of the back “Boys, help me and Grandpa Jack get these things into the house.” Gibbs instructed.

 

“On it!” Tony and Tim responded in unison as they collected a few suitcases and headed back into the house, Charlie trotting merrily behind them.

 

Once Ed had left the yard and was back in his cruiser, Gibbs doubled over the lid of the trunk, laughing boisterously “Oh god!  Did you see his face after Tony lit into him?!” Gibbs questioned through his laughter.

 

Jackson nodded his head, a proud smile on his face, “That boy sure is a spitting image of you in spirit, and his mother in looks.  I don’t think you’ll be havin’ much more trouble with the likes of Ed if you have Tony by your side.” Jackson stated as he picked up a suitcase and started towards the house slowly.

 

Gibbs nodded, grabbing the last suitcase and slamming the trunk closed “That boy will have my six until the day I die, I’m sure of it.” Gibbs stated, telling his father the story of the day Jen showed up at their house unexpectedly.

 

Jackson laughed, shaking his head slowly “He’ll be a hell of marine, if he did go that route, Leroy.” Jackson said as the two began climbing the stairs.

 

“Don’t know if I’d survive any of my kids joining the military, Pop… And please, whatever you do, don’t plant that seed in their minds, especially not Tony’s… He’ll take it as a challenge and probably end up doing it.” Gibbs said, sighing tiredly as he began unpacking the suitcases.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs sat on the riverbank with a fishing pole between his feet, sighing as he watched his two boys carefully “Tony, Tim, will you two quit fighting!” Gibbs snapped, staring his two boys into submission.

 

“Sorry dad.” Tim and Tony mumbled in unison.

 

“Dad!  Can we pleaseee go back to Grandpa’s?!  This is _so_ boring!  And I’m getting bit up!” Kelly complained as she flipped another page in her magazine.

 

Gibbs shook his head, inhaling deeply as he looked over at Kelly “Kelly, you said you wanted to come with us… Now, I don’t really care if you fish or not… But, I’m not going to listen to you complain about wanting to go home every three seconds, now that you’re here!” Gibbs ground out.

 

Kelly huffed out a breath of air and shook her head “Whatever… This is pointless.” Kelly said as she tossed her magazine down onto the ground, standing up and stretching out her body.

 

Tony snickered as he rushed up behind Kelly, launching himself onto her back.  Kelly shrieked as the two fell into the knee-deep murky water of the creek “ANTHONY!!!” Kelly screamed as she stood up, looking down at her soaked clothing.

 

Tony laughed as he sat in the water, kicking more water onto his sister “Yes?” he asked nonchalantly.

 

Gibbs shook his head, desperately trying not to let the smile form or laugh, while Tim was lying on the ground, laughing loudly and pointing at his sister “DAD!” Kelly shouted as she trudged out of the water, dripping water onto the top of her father’s head.

 

“Yes, Kelly?” Gibbs questioned, biting back his bottom lip to keep the laughter that was bubbling in his stomach from escaping.

 

“Would you do something about your son?!” Kelly demanding, pointing an accusing finger in Tony’s direction.

 

“Sure Kels.  Tony, come here.” Gibbs stated, pointing a finger to his other side.

 

Tony scrambled out of the creek, and stood next to his father, snickering and grinning still, Gibbs raised his hand up, and Tony slapped it victoriously “That was some good work, Tony!” Gibbs stated proudly, then grinned up at his teenage daughter.

 

Kelly growled in frustration, throwing her hands up into the air “This is unbelievable!  I am _so_ going home!” Kelly shouted as she grabbed her things and began trekking back through the sparse forestry.

 

Gibbs turned his head back and shrugged nonchalantly “Have fun!” Gibbs shouted after her, then turned back to Tony and Tim who were now sitting on the riverbank, still chuckling quietly “Wasn’t very nice.” Gibbs commented quietly.

 

Tony shrugged his shoulders as he cast his fishing line out into the water “She was getting on my nerves with all her complaining… Thought I’d bring her down a few pegs.” Tony stated, Gibbs nodded as he cuffed the back of Tony’s head lightly.

 


	14. That Dreaded Night

** That Dreaded Night **

_Tony: 2 (In the Dream) 9 (Reality)_

* * *

 

 

**Tony’s Perspective:**

_Tony looked up at his mother with a wide-toothed grin, “Hi mommy!” Tony squeaked excitedly._

_“Hi my sweet prince.” Shannon said softly as she leaned down, kissing Tony lovingly on the forehead “What’re you doing sweet boy?” Shannon asked as she joined her son on the front lawn in front of their house, looking up at the pitch-black night sky._

_“I waitin!” Tony explained with a frown on his face._

_Shannon turned her head to the side and gently brushed her hand through Tony’s hair “What are you waiting for?” Shannon asked softly as she looked back out at the dark road ahead of her._

_“Waitin for you, time to go home.” Tony said with a sniffle as he looked up at Shannon with wide, tear-filled eyes._

_Shannon nodded as she pulled Tony against her chest and snuggled closely with him “Yeah, but I don’t want you to be sad about me going home, okay my sweet prince?  It won’t be forever, I promise you.” Shannon said softly._

_Tony nodded and hugged his mother around the neck lightly “I know momma. You gonna be a pretty angel.” Tony said softly as he kissed his mother on the cheek._

_The headlights forming on the dark road began growing brighter as they headed straight for Tony and Shannon.  “Tony, always remember, I love you… so, so much!” Shannon said as she set Tony on the ground, kissing his forehead once again.  “You behave for daddy and Grandpa Jack, okay?” Shannon asked._

_Tony nodded as tears began riding down his face “I love you mommy.” Tony whispered as the headlights drew nearer, and Shannon began fading into their brightness._

* * *

 

 

Tony gasped awake, gripping at the sheets beneath him tightly, his entire body trembling as tears began riding down his cheeks “Love you mom.” Tony whispered into the darkness of his bedroom, lying back down and curling up into a tight ball as he wrapped an arm around Charlie’s neck and sniffling into it sadly.

 

* * *

 

 

**Gibbs’ Perspective:**

_Gibbs opened the front door, stepping out onto the porch before the two officers could knock and wake up Tim, “How may I help you gentlemen?” Gibbs asked cautiously._

_“Sir, I’m captain Riley and this is my partner Lieutenant Calder.  Are you Leroy Gibbs?” Riley asked, his tone already edging on sympathetic._

_Gibbs nodded his head tiredly, looking at Riley with a raised eyebrow “Yeah, I am…” Gibbs said, his voice quivering slightly as he gripped onto the banister behind him._

_“Sir, we’re with the DC Metro Traffic Division.  Is your wife Shannon Gibbs?” Riley asked.  Gibbs nodded mutely, swallowing convulsively as he tried clearing the lump in his throat._

_“We’re sorry we have to inform you of this, but your wife was involved in an accident earlier this evening, she was hit by a drunk driver and died on the scene.  We are all so very sorry for your loss.” Riley stated in a somber tone._

_Gibbs inhaled deeply as he nodded “TH… Thank you… Um… Where… Where is she?” Gibbs asked, clearing his throat several times and swiping at the tears that continued welling up and falling down his cheeks._

_“She’s been transported to County General.  You’ll have to come down and identify her body.  Lieutenant Calder here can give you a ride.” Riley stated sympathetically._

_Gibbs nodded and turned towards the house with a deepened frown on his face “My uh… My kids are… inside… I uhm… I need to call... someone to come over here…” Gibbs said as he shakily walked back into the house._

_Calder and Riley stood in the doorway, looking around briefly as Gibbs grabbed the phone and punched in a number “Mike… I uh… I need you… I need you to come to the house… Watch the kids for me… Yeah, yeah… I’ll explain later… It’s important Mike… Yeah, thanks…” Gibbs said into the phone, and then let the device drop to the floor, his breath hitching as he looked around the living room._

_-*-_

_The white sheet covering her body, and the iridescent lightbulbs flickering overhead were causing waves of nausea to rip through Gibbs’ throat and stomach as the Medical Examiner pulled the sheet back and revealed Shannon’s body from the shoulders up._

_Gibbs nodded and gently reached out, stroking Shannon’s cheekbone with his index finger “Shan… I… I’m so… sorry…” Gibbs choked out as he leaned down, kissing first Shannon’s forehead and then her lips tenderly, a single tear falling and landing on her cheek._

* * *

 

 

Gibbs gasped awake, clutching at his chest tightly as he let out a silent sob, he could still feel the cold of her lips on his, every time he had that dream, could never erase the pale complexion of Shannon’s naturally tanned body.  Gibbs stood up, staggering towards the bathroom and twisting the cold water tap, splashing water on his face “Damn it…” Gibbs gritted out, slamming his palm against the counter.

 

“Daddy…” Tony called quietly from the bedroom doorway.

 

Gibbs walked out, sighing quietly “Hey bud, what’re you doing awake?” Gibbs asked as he sat on the edge of his bed.

 

Tony shook his head as he dove into his father’s bed, “I uh… I had that dream again… about mommy…” Tony said quietly as he laid down on the empty side of his father’s bed.

 

“Oh… Yeah… I did too.” Gibbs said quietly as he laid down and turned onto his side to face his son.

 

“Can I stay in here with you?” Tony asked quietly, sniffling back his tears as he plucked at his father’s comforter.

 

Gibbs nodded as he brushed a stray tear off Tony’s cheek, “Yeah buddy, you can stay in here.” Gibbs said as he pulled the covers up over his and Tony’s body.

 

Charlie came into the bedroom, pouncing on top of the bed and then snuggling close to Tony’s body, sandwiching the young boy between his body and Gibbs’ body.  “Good boy, Charlie.” Gibbs praised as he wrapped his arm protectively around his son, and held onto the dog lightly.


	15. First Date Jitters

** First Date Jitters **

_Tony: 10_

_Tim: 13_

_Kelly: 15_

* * *

 

 

Kelly sighed as she pulled her black leather jacket on, staring at herself in the mirror as she twisted her hair into a loose fishtail braid.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he stared at his daughter from the doorway “You look so much like your mother sometimes…” Gibbs said softly.

 

Kelly nodded, smiling sadly as she turned to face her father “I know you’re not comfortable with me going out on my first date tonight… But, do you think you could maybe leave the scary federal agent in the lock box tonight and just be a normal dad?” Kelly asked curiously.

 

Gibbs sighed noisily, shrugging his shoulder slightly “Dunno Kels… Haven’t been a normal dad for fifteen years, how do I do that?” Gibbs joked, a bright smile crossing his lips.

 

Kelly groaned as she walked over to her father, cupping his cheeks in her hands “Do not, and I repeat _do not_ scare Kevin.  No cleaning your gun, rifle or Kabar.  No weapons whatsoever!” Kelly stated.

 

Gibbs nodded and puffed out his cheeks, Kelly sighed as she popped the air in Gibbs’ cheeks, laughing softly “No interrogating him either.  Yes!  You can ask questions, but you cannot go overboard, understood?” Kelly asked.

 

Gibbs nodded and snapped off a sloppy rendition of a salute “Aye, aye ma’am!” Gibbs exclaimed with a grin.

 

“Oh, and if you even _think_ about having Uncle Toby or any of your team mates follow me… Just… don’t.  And that’s not an open invitation for you to follow me either.” Kelly stated as she smiled sweetly up at her father.

 

Gibbs sighed, rolling his eyes slightly “You’ve divested me of all my tricks and schemes.” Gibbs mumbled as he and Kelly walked down the stairs together.

 

“That’s good, I’m not sure I’m ready to scare boyfriends away just yet.  But, if there ever comes a time… I’ll let you know, okay?” Kelly asked as she stood in the living room.

 

Gibbs nodded and kissed Kelly’s forehead “So you’ll just send me all the reject boyfriends?  Talk about taking pity on an old man.” Gibbs said with a frown as he slumped into his recliner and feigned the sniffles.

 

Kelly giggled as she kissed her father gingerly on the top of his head “At least you’ll get to rip into some creepy science nerd.” Kelly said with a bright grin.

 

“HEY!  What’s wrong with science nerds?!” Tim objected from the kitchen.

 

Kelly laughed as she shook her head “Nothing Tim, but you’re the only science nerd I like having in my life… Oh, and Abby…” Kelly said as she looked up at the door once the bell rang.

 

Tony bolted for the door but was quickly grabbed around the waist by Gibbs’ extended arm “Don’t you dare.” Gibbs warned, pulling Tony into his body and wrapping him up in a tight embrace.

 

“How did you even stand up so fast?!” Tony complained as he struggled to get out of his father’s grasp.

 

Kelly shook her head as she opened front door to let Kevin, her date, into the house “Kevin… My dad Jethro… Dad, this is Kevin.” Kelly introduced with a shy smile.

 

Gibbs released Tony and stood up straighter, his hand extended to the younger man.  Kevin took the older man’s hand and shook it firmly “Good grip.  That’s a positive.” Gibbs commented dryly as he leveled his gaze directly onto Kevin’s eyes.

 

Kevin inhaled deeply, building himself up as he stared back at Gibbs unwaveringly.  Gibbs silently sized the teenager up, thinking that this kid had some nerve to take his daughter out on a date.

 

After several silent minutes, Gibbs nodded his head and turned to Kelly, pulling out his wallet and handing her a twenty dollar bill “Call me if you need me, I’ll be waiting up when you get back.” Gibbs said with a smile on his face.

 

Kelly snagged the cash and shoved it into her jean pocket “Love you daddy, we’ll be back around ten!” Kelly said as she kissed her father’s cheek and then quickly drug Kevin out of the house.

 

Tony dashed to the bay window and shook his head “He drives!  Did you know that?!” Tony asked, watching as his sister got into the passenger seat of the car.

 

“Yes, I knew that.  I did a thorough background check on him.” Gibbs said, setting his hands onto Tony’s shoulders as he watched the Dodge Neon disappear down the street.

 

“And you’re absolutely positive that he’s not a serial killer or anything?” Tony asked, tilting his head backwards to look up at his father.

 

“Tony, if he were a serial killer, do you honestly think I’d let my only daughter go off with him?” Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Tony shrugged, sighing noisily “No, I guess not… Would you let me or Tim go off with a serial killer then?  Since you have two boys?” Tony asked as he began pacing in front of the bay window.

 

Gibbs laughed as he flopped over the back of the couch and laid down “No, I wouldn’t let any of my children go off with a serial killer… And by the way, don’t you have homework that you should be working on?” Gibbs asked curiously.

 

Tony grumbled incoherently as he kicked the back of the couch lightly “Yeah…” Tony sighed as he walked back into the kitchen and rejoined Tim at the kitchen table where his abandoned homework was at.

 

Gibbs sighed noisily as he watched his two boys from the couch, then glanced at both the clock on the wall, then his watch, “Who do you think I should send?” Gibbs asked as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Tony shrugged as he looked over at his father “Don’t send Uncle Toby… If Kevin touched her in anyway, he’d break cover… Send someone who isn’t emotionally invested… Like that new probie you have… Kate?  I dunno.” Tony stated as he ducked his head down and returned to doing his homework, while Gibbs pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed his new probationary agent to tell her the mission.

 

* * *

 

 

At ten o’clock exactly, Kelly walked into the semi-dark house with a dreamy smile on her face, which quickly faded into a frown when she bumped into her father’s broad chest.  “Kevin sure was in a hurry to leave.” Gibbs commented with a raised eyebrow.

 

Kelly shrugged as she hung her jacket up on the coat rack “Yeah, well he has a curfew too, dad.  He only had twenty minutes to get home!” Kelly said, smiling slightly as she looked up at her father.

 

“He didn’t even walk you to the door.” Gibbs said, staring down at his daughter, his eyebrow raising higher.

 

Kelly sighed, rubbing a hand down her face “Dad… Curfew, strict parents… He’s a military kid too.” Kelly said, waving her hands helplessly in the air in hopes to convey her point with her gesticulations.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he guided his daughter over to the couch “If he were going to live up to the standards of a military father, or mother, he would have walked you to the door and made sure you got into the house safely before leaving.” Gibbs said as he sat down with Kelly, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

 

“Did you do that with mom?” Kelly asked softly as she leaned into her father’s chest, snuggling closely.

 

Gibbs nodded as he laid his cheek on top of Kelly’s head “Yep.  After every date I would walk her to the front door, kiss her on the cheek and tell her good night.  The only exception to that was when we went to the reverse dance at high school.  She picked me up, drove me to the dance and dropped me off.” Gibbs said with a fond smile on his face as he relived the memory.

 

Kelly giggled as she glanced around the living room, then sighed as she looked up at her father “Daddy…” Kelly said with a slight hesitance.

 

Gibbs lifted his head and looked down at Kelly “Yeah baby?” Gibbs questioned cautiously.

 

Kelly sighed as she rubbed her hand against her jeans nervously “When did you lose your virginity?” Kelly asked curiously, biting at her bottom lip nervously.

 

Gibbs sighed as he pulled Kelly’s head back down against his chest, “On my wedding night, and yes… You can tell me its cliché, but it’s true.  I held my standards close to the vest, even back then Kels… and while sometimes it doesn’t work out that way, especially these days, you just need to be prepared and make sure that you’re emotionally ready for something like that to happen… Don’t do it because everyone else is doing it, and do it _only_ for the _right_ reasons… Is there something that I should know?” Gibbs asked curiously.

 

Kelly shook her head and sighed, “No, I was just curious.  You and mom taught me a lot, and I think… No, I know I won’t do anything until I’m absolutely certain it’s the right thing to do.  I’ll probably wait just as long as you did…” Kelly said with a small smile on her face.

 

Gibbs nodded, kissing Kelly on the head once more as he stood up with her “Good, because I’d hate to be the guy who would have to face me after doing that to you.” Gibbs said with a mischievous grin as he and Kelly walked upstairs and split off to their own bedrooms.


	16. The Science Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about science, well... Not really, I know the basics, okay? But, this 'experiment' I have Abby and Timmy doing, I have NO clue if it's possible, if it's real, nothing... I just let my mind and muse take me where they wanted to go!

** The Science Experiment **

_Tim: 13_

* * *

 

 

Tim sighed, rubbing his temples vigorously as he looked up at Abby from across the table top “This is never going to work right, Abs…” Tim complained as he looked back down at the table.

 

Abby sighed noisily as she reached over and slapped Tim on the arm roughly “It’ll never work if you keep doubting it, Timmy!” Abby pouted as she spun the penny on the magnetic plate.

 

A few seconds later it flopped back down and Abby sighed heavily “Okay… Maybe it’s the penny.  We need something with more weight!  Something that’s actually metal!” Abby exclaimed as she hopped off her chair.

 

Tim sighed as he shook his head “I don’t know what we have that’s metal, Abby.” Tim said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he also stood up.

 

Abby giggle, shaking her head and letting her black pigtails fly haphazardly “Nonsense!  Come on Timmy, to the lab!” Abby said as she grabbed Tim by the wrist and began dragging him down to the basement “Gibbs!” Abby shouted excitedly as she bounced in front of him.

 

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Abby “Yeah…?” he questioned, a slight smile on his face.

 

Abby rolled her eyes and shook her head “We need something small and metal… Size of a coin; penny, dime, quarter, nickel… But, none of the coins we have work, so we need something that’s actually metal, ya know?  Because, if we don’t have something that’s metal, this is _NEVER_ going to work!” Abby rambled on, staring intently at Gibbs with a slight scowl on her face.

 

Gibbs nodded as he stood up and walked over to the work bench “Okay… something metal and coin shaped…” Gibbs mumbled as he began rifling through mason jars and the drawers on his work bench.

 

Gibbs set down a keyring, lug nut and a small grouping of metal rings, then sighed as he pulled off his wedding ring off and added it to the pile “Make sure I at _least_ get the ring back, if nothing else works.” Gibbs warned sternly.

 

Abby nodded as she scooped the items off the workbench, smiling up at Gibbs “Promise, we won’t lose any of it!” Abby exclaimed as she grabbed Tim by the wrist once again and drug him back upstairs as Gibbs shook his head and returned back to his own project.

 

Abby set the objects on the table and looked at the two magnetic plates and grabbed the keyring, “I don’t think the keyring will work because of the grooves…” Abby said as she settled the keyring between the two plates and spun it, sighing when it fell over a few seconds later.

 

Tim frowned and lowered his head to be eye-level with the keyring “Abby, what if it’s not the items we’re using… What if the magnets are on wrong?” Tim asked curiously.

 

Abby shrugged as she lifted the top magnet off the base, then flipped it over – The two magnets quickly bounced into each other – Abby growled “Great!  That was a _brilliant_ idea Timmy!” Abby said sardonically as she pried the magnets apart and flipped the top one back to its original position.

 

“Hey, it was _just_ a suggestion!” Tim said defensively as he stood up and walked over to the fridge, grabbing two bottles of soda then sliding one to Abby and opening his own as he sat back down.

 

“I think it’s just the weight of the objects we’re using… They’re all just too flimsy!” Abby proclaimed as she shuffled through their metal collection and sighed as she held Gibbs’ wedding ring up “What if the ring does work?  He’d go berserk when we tell him this is for our science fair project… And that we _have_ to take his ring with us!” Abby said sadly as she spun the ring around in her fingertips slowly.

 

Tim shook his head, lowering his gaze once again “I am so not going to be the one to tell my dad that we have to take his wedding ring with us…” Tim whispered.

 

Abby giggled as she reached over and patted Tim on the head lightly, then set the wedding ring aside as she grabbed one of the many lug nuts “Hopefully it won’t come to that.” Abby said as she set the lug nut in the center of the plates and began pushing it to move, but it didn’t really move and stayed upright “Too heavy.” Abby sighed as she tossed the lug nut back onto the table and grabbed a small ring of metal, weighing it in her hand.

 

“I don’t know Timmy, I don’t think this’ll be heavy enough either…” Abby said with a frown as she dropped the scrap metal back onto the table.

 

“So… Let’s see if dad’s ring will work… I’m tired of the project failing!” Tim declared as he snatched the wedding ring up and carefully adjusted it into the center of the two magnetic plates and then released it slow.

 

The ring stood on its own and then began slowly spinning in counter movements to the magnetic force “YES!” Abby and Tim shrieked in excitement, high-fiving one another over their experiment, both with wide grins on their faces.

 

Abby sighed as she watched the ring continuously spin on the bottom plate “Okay, so now that we know it works… How are we going to tell Gibbs?” Abby asked with a deep frown on her face.

 

Tim shrugged as he also watched the ring “The truth… I mean, he is Gibbs after all.  If we _don’t_ tell him the truth, and he finds out about it… We’re dead regardless if we win first place or not…” Tim said as he collected the wedding ring and slid off the kitchen chair.

 

“So, we’re doing this?  Like, right now?”  Abby asked hesitantly, Tim nodded as he headed for the basement steps with Abby quietly following behind him as they bounded down the stairs.

 

Gibbs set his things down once the two teenagers entered the basement with a knowing smile on his face as he looked at the two.  Tim groaned and dropped his head to his chest “He already knows!” Tim squeaked out as he turned to look at Abby.

 

“What?!  How can he know?!  We haven’t even said anything yet!  That’s so not fair!  Gibbs you can’t keep using your weird black magic on us to know what we’re going to tell you, before we tell you!” Abby protested, stomping her foot against the concrete of the basement floor.

 

Gibb laughed as he sat down on his stool, “My wedding ring…” Gibbs started to say, holding his hand out towards Tim.  Tim sighed as he set the ring in Gibbs’ open palm “It’s always been weighted just right… At least for me… I understand that you guys want to use it for your science project… But, there’s only one way you get to do that.” Gibbs said as he twisted his ring in his fingertips carefully.

 

Abby and Tim shared a quick glance, then looked at Gibbs with hopeful eyes “How?  How can we do it?!  We’ll do anything you ask of us!” Abby pleaded, dropping to her knees and grabbing onto Gibbs’ free hand with her hands.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he patted Abby on the head lightly “I have to go with you… I’ll give you the ring when it’s time, and not a minute sooner.  Agreed?” Gibbs asked curiously.  Tim and Abby both nodded enthusiastically, wide grins spreading across their faces.

 

* * *

 

 

The next week at the science fair was a long and arduous process of sitting and waiting for the judges to come by.  “This is why we _shouldn’t_ have entered the fair.” Tim complained as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Abby rolled her eyes as she punched Tim in the shoulder “Timmy, this is for _five hundred bucks!_  And not to mention a _BIG_ boot in our science class!” Abby exclaimed, then pointed towards the three judges who were only four tables away.

 

“Okay… I get it.” Tim said softly, rubbing at his shoulder, his eyes locked onto an imaginary spot in his lap.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he set his hands onto Tim’s shoulders and squeezed lightly “Chin up Timothy.  This is a great experiment.  Definitely better than those silly volcano’s… Everyone always does volcano’s…” Gibbs said with a smile.

 

Tim nodded as he looked up at his father with a smile “You’re right dad.  Thanks.” Tim said sincerely.

 

Gibbs nodded, watching as the judges moved to stand in front of their table.  Gibbs sighed as he removed his wedding ring and set it into Tim’s hand, clutching his hand around Tim’s hand and the ring before letting the two teenagers show off their experiment.

 

As the science fair came to an end, all the kids gathered in front of the stage, watching as the teachers debated the winners of First, Second and Third place.  Tim and Abby held their hands together tightly as they waited in anxious anticipating.

 

Gibbs had a hand on each of the teenager’s shoulders and watched as one of the five teachers approached the microphone and cleared his throat, “And this year’s winner of the Whitman Middle School science fair is… Abigail Sciuto and Timothy Gibbs!” The teacher announced.

 

Abby squealed and Tim hooted as they high-fived and hugged each other, then ran as quickly as possible up to the stage, collecting their ribbons and the first place trophy.


	17. His First Kiss

** His First Kiss **

_Tim: 13_

* * *

 

Tim and Abby sat on the floor in front of his bed, reading through the latest edition of a National Geographic magazine with their heads pressed together.

 

“This is boring.” Tim sighed, slapping the magazine shut and tossing it onto his bed as he stretched his arms out into the air.

 

“Well, what should we do?” Abby asked as she turned her body and looked up at Tim with a raised eyebrow.

 

Tim sighed, shrugging his shoulders slightly “I dunno, there really isn’t anything we _can_ do… We’ve already finished the White House replica.  There just… isn’t anything to do right now!” Tim said sadly, dropping his head backwards onto the edge of the bed.

 

Abby smiled as she shot up to her knees, leaned forward and kiss Tim – lightly, on the lips – Tim lifted his head, with widened eyes, staring at Abby in shock “Did… Did you just… kiss me?!” Tim squeaked out, his cheeks immediately turning red.

 

Abby nodded while giggling “Uh huh.” She said softly as she set her hands onto Tim’s shoulders “Do you want me to kiss you again?” she asked shyly.

 

Tim nodded mutely as he pushed himself to his knees as well and turned to face Abby “Is… Is this okay?” Tim asked quietly, Abby nodded as she continued holding onto Tim’s shoulders, then leaned forward, pressing their lips together lightly.

 

Tim stared into Abby’s green eyes, sighing as he pulled back “This is nothing like the movies…” Abby said as she dropped her head and placed her hands into her lap.

 

Tim laughed as he sat back a little “That’s because movies are spontaneous… Kisses just happen in movies, Abs.  This is real life we’re talking about… Not everything can just… Poof!  And happen.” Tim said with a frown as he looked at the defeated posture of his best friend.

 

Tim inhaled deeply as he quickly dove in underneath Abby, pressing a soft and loving kiss to her lips, which made both teenagers smile and sigh in contentment “Spontaneous.” Abby whispered as she slid her hands across Tim’s neck.

 

Tim nodded and smiled lightly “Mhm.” Tim whispered as he rubbed the side of his nose against Abby’s, cupping her cheek lightly in his palm, “And, it only gets better with practice… Right?” Tim asked with a grin.

 

Abby nodded, giggling as she leaned into Tim’s touch “I sure hope so.” She said softly as she pulled Tim closer to her, their lips touching in simple movements and then slowly progressing into deeper exploration from tongues darting out and barely touching, to Abby accidently biting down against Tim’s bottom lip.

 

“You bit me!” Tim exclaimed, pulling back and rubbing his fingers over his bottom lip where there were clear indentations from Abby’s teeth.

 

Abby frowned as she ran her thumb over the bite marks slowly “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” she asked softly, Tim shook his head and sighed quietly as he sat down on the floor again.

 

Abby sighed as she laid her head against Tim’s shoulder, snuggling into his side warmly “So… This was a bad idea, wasn’t it?” Abby asked as she looked up at Tim.

 

“Probably, but… I liked it Abby, I really did.” Tim said softly as he wrapped his arm around Abby’s waist and held her close to his body.

 

“Enough to maybe… be my… uhm… boyfriend?” Abby asked hesitantly and hopefully, shining green eyes locking with brilliant blue eyes.

 

Tim nodded as he kissed Abby’s forehead lightly, a small smile spreading across his face “Enough to be your boyfriend.” He confirmed as he leaned back against the side of the bed again with Abby curled up against his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Abby and Tim had both fallen asleep, curled around each other when Gibbs walked into the room “Abby, your mom is here.” Gibbs said as he walked over and crouched beside the two teenagers.

 

Abby mumbled incoherently, sleepy eyes opening slowly to look up at Gibbs “I said your mom is here.” Gibbs repeated.  Abby gasped and quickly shot up to her feet – effectively letting Tim fall to the floor.

 

Tim shot up, “What?!  What happened?!” Tim asked, shocked and wide-eyed as he looked around the room, then locked onto his father’s blue eyes “Oh… It’s time for Abby to leave, right…” Tim said, more cognitive now as he stood up and wrapped Abby up in a warm hug, kissing her on the cheek lightly “Have a good vacation Abs.” Tim whispered into her ear.

 

Abby nodded and kissed Tim’s cheek “Don’t miss me too much, It’ll only be for two weeks.” Abby warned him playfully as she extracted herself from Tim’s embrace, she pecked Gibbs on the cheek quickly then left Tim’s bedroom in a hurry to join the rest of her family in the waiting car.

 

Tim sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed, scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly “So, what brought on the cuddling and sleeping together?” Gibbs asked curiously as he sat down beside his son.

 

Tim smiled shyly as he looked up at his father “She kissed me… And then, I kissed her back… And then we started cuddling… Guess we fell asleep like that… And… we decided that we’re going to be boyfriend and girlfriend…” Tim whispered, biting at his bottom lip nervously.

 

Gibbs raised an eyebrow slowly, setting a firm hand against his teenage son’s shoulder “So, you have a girlfriend now… Your best friend, is now your girlfriend?” Gibbs questioned, a fond smile on his face.

 

Tim nodded and smiled shyly “Yeah… Yeah, I guess she is.” Tim whispered, looking up at Gibbs with bright eyes.

 

Gibbs laughed and embraced his son warmly “Best friends… They make pretty great girlfriends, Tim… believe me, I would know” Gibbs said as he kissed Tim on the top of his head lightly.  “But, if you two are going to be dating now… No more closed doors when you’re up in your room.  Is that understood?” Gibbs asked sternly, leveling a serious gaze on his son.

 

Tim nodded emphatically “Yeah, I understand.” Tim replied as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ waist, hugging his father with a contented sigh.


	18. Home Alone Pt. 1

** Home Alone, Pt. One **

_Tony: 10_

_Tim: 13_

_Kelly: 15_

* * *

 

Tony and Tim bounded into the kitchen with their plates, laughing happily “I love when dad has to work late!” Tony exclaimed as he set his plate into the empty sink, followed by Tim’s plate.

 

“He’d kill us if he ever found out we were eating in the living room.” Tim commented as he grabbed the popcorn box, pulling out two packets of popcorn.

 

Kelly giggled as she came into the kitchen, also setting her plate in the sink “I think he already knows, he just doesn’t say anything about it!” Kelly stated as she pulled the fridge door open and grabbed three bottles of soda.

 

Tim placed one of the bags of popcorn into the microwave and turned to face his siblings, Tony grabbed two bowls and shook his head “Why wouldn’t he say anything about it?  That doesn’t make any sense!  He always calls us out when we do something wrong.” Tony stated, pouting his bottom lip out.

 

Kelly shrugged as she set the bottles down on the counter “Because he probably doesn’t care… I’ve caught him a dozen times or better eating in the living room… So, he can’t exactly be a hypocrite and yell at us for doing it, if he does it as well!” Kelly stated with a grin as she hopped on top of the counter, watching as her brothers delegated popcorn tasks.

 

Charlie bounded into the kitchen, barking excitedly as he began circling Tony and Tim’s legs, bouncing and barking even more “What’s wrong with him?” Kelly asked as she sipped at her coke slowly.

 

Tony shrugged as he squatted down next to Charlie, who licked Tony’s cheek and barked again “What is it Charlie?  Is Timmy stuck in a well?!” Tony asked with a giggle, looking up at his older brother.

 

Tim shook his head, sighing loudly as he removed the second bag of popcorn and dumped it into the waiting bowl “I think I’d know if I were stuck in a well… Besides, Charlie isn’t even a Border collie _Anthony_!” Tim said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

 

Tony laughed as he sat on the floor, looking over at Charlie with a smile “We’re not even sure what kind of dog Carlie is, _Timothy!_ What if he is a Border collie, or at least part Border collie?!” Tony asked, grinning up at his older brother.

 

Charlie whimpered as he laid down, propping his head on Tony’s extended knee “Well… Collie or not, I’m **_not_** stuck in a well!” Tim protested, grabbing the two popcorn bowls and furrowing his brows as he stomped out of the kitchen.

 

Kelly shrugged as she hopped off the counter and collected the three bottles “C’mon Tony.  We’ll watch all the movies you’re not allowed to watch while Dad is still gone.” Kelly said with a grin.

 

Tony nodded as he bounced up to his feet, following his siblings into the living room and claiming his father’s recliner, Charlie followed them in and positioned himself between the three children.

 

* * *

 

 

They were halfway through ‘Child’s Play 3’ when a stray bolt of lightning rocketed through the air, followed by a loud crash of thunder that knocked the power out, causing all three children to jump and shriek.

 

“Okay… Well… that sucks.” Tony said through clattering teeth.

 

“Aww, is little Tony scared?!” Kelly taunted as she stood up, carefully maneuvering through the house towards the matches that were on the fireplace mantel.  “N… No!  Why would… TIM stop squeezing my arm!” Tony snapped, shaking his older brother off his arm.

 

“S-s-s-sorry!” Tim stammered out, clutching his arms around his chest to keep from shaking out of his own skin.

 

Kelly shook her head as she struck a match, lighting two of the candles on the coffee table.  “We need to find the flashlights…” Kelly said as she looked around the house hesitantly, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

“Dad keeps them in the basement!” Tony exclaimed as he jumped up to his feet, smirking as he grabbed ahold of one of the candles.

 

“Oh, and I’m just going to let you go down to the basement alone?  Yeah, right!” Kelly sneered, shaking her head as she started towards her youngest brother.

 

Tony rolled his eyes “It’s either you, me or… You can send Scaredy-Tim!  And we know it won’t be you, you hate going down in the basement!” Tony retorted, furrowing his brows together as he stared his sister squarely in the eye.

 

Kelly sighed as she nodded her head “Fine, but be quick about it Tony.” Kelly conceded as she returned to the couch and looked over at Tim.

 

Tony shook his head “Come on Charlie.” Tony said as he began walking towards the basement.

 

The wind was howling loudly outside, and the rain was constantly pounding down against the roof and windows.  Random cracks of lightning and thunder filled the air around them.  Charlie barked quietly as they descended the basement stairs “Shhh, you’ll end up scaring Tim and Kelly!” Tony reprimanded, chuckling as he pulled the box of emergency flashlights out from underneath the workbench and quickly headed back upstairs.

 

Tony came back into the living room, setting the box and candle down onto the table “Okay so… There’s a dozen or so flashlights… No idea if any of them work.” Tony said as he tossed two of the flashlights to his siblings.

 

Tim quickly turned his on and began shining it around the dark living room “Scared someone snuck in while you weren’t looking Timmy?” Tony asked, chuckling as he turned his own flashlight on.

 

Tim shook his head and sighed “No, Tony.  I was just making sure everyone was still in the house!” Tim replied weakly, knowing that this argument was useless.

 

Tony and Kelly both shook their heads, looking around the living room as another ground shaking roar of thunder shook the entire house, glass rattling and clinking together noisily from the kitchen.

 

Charlie began barking and growling at the front door, his razor sharp teeth bared as he began stalking towards it, the three flashlight bulbs flickered as the kids aimed the lights at their dog, another crack of lightening illuminated a dark figure standing on the front porch “Oh crap…” Tony gasped as he dropped his flashlight, then hit the ground.

 

Kelly and Tim also quickly cut their flashlights off, dropping down to their stomachs “I don’t think that’s dad, Tony…” Tim whispered.

 

Tony nodded as he army-crawled rather quickly towards the closet underneath the stairs “Tony!  What are you doing?!” Kelly hissed, watching as her youngest brother grabbed their father’s rifle, laid out flat on the floor and trained the weapon on the door.

 

“Protecting you guys?” Tony questioned sheepishly as he began breathing slow and steady, just as their father had taught him.

 

“And what if it is dad?!” Kelly asked, her voice quivering slightly in hysteria.

 

“Duh Kels, identify first, shoot later!” Tony grumbled as he switched on the night-vision scope, looking expectantly at the door as the handle begun twisting slowly “Someone forgot to lock the door!” Tony squeaked quietly, settled a steady finger near the trigger of the rifle, mentally thanking his father endlessly for having shown him how to use this weapon.

 

Charlie began backing away from the door, his hair raised on end, growling and snarling loudly as he trained his own eyes on the door, waiting to attack whoever came through the door.

 

Tim and Kelly were now hiding between the couch and the bay window underneath a few blankets, while Tony lay and wait in the darkness between Gibbs’ recliner and the staircase wall.

 

The only sound in the room were Charlie’s loud protests of whomever was entering their home, the crack of thunder and lighting, the sound of rain pounding on the windows, the eerie sound of the front door creaking open, and the soft crackling of the candle wicks still on the coffee table.

 

Tony exhaled quietly as he watched the door open all the way as heavy mud-soaked boots stepped into the foyer, his eyes drifted up the figures body as he settled the rifles aim directly on the figures heart, waiting… breathing… in and out, slowly… Just like dad had showed him how.  Controlling the situation despite the lack of control that he felt he had…

 

Waiting… watching on as the figure shook rain drops off his coat, and removed his hat.  The figure didn’t speak, nor did he move as Charlie closed in on him again, teeth barred as he growled, barking menacingly at the intruder.

 

Kelly and Tim peeked out from underneath the blanket and around the corner of the couch, but they only had a view of Tony who was still lying on the living room floor, they didn’t have a good view on their intruder.  And Tony, who only had the help of Night Vision, couldn’t see the intruders face from the lightning strikes that were restlessly cracking through the sky, he only had his gut to go on…

 


	19. Home Alone Pt. 2

** Home Alone Pt. Two **

_Tony: 10_

_Tim: 13_

_Kelly: 15_

* * *

 

The figure in the doorway held out his hand, and Charlie stepped cautiously forward, sniffing the hand offered to him, then sneezing noisily “Charlie, my dear boy… Where are your keepers?” Ducky asked in his soothing Scottish brogue.

 

Charlie barked, walking backwards into the house and bouncing on his front paws excitedly at the new comers.  The lights in the house flickered momentarily and then a few seconds later, the house was flooded with light again.

 

The TV blared loudly with a menacing noise of Chucky laughing, and Tony froze, his finger hovering precariously next to the trigger as he stared up at Ducky in the doorway.

 

Ducky stared back down at Tony with a mildly shocked look on his face and a raised eyebrow “Du… Ducky!” Tony squeaked out, his voice constricted with fear.

 

Kelly and Tim quickly jumped out from behind the couch and rushed over to Ducky, throwing their arms around him and shaking like leaves, “Oh thank god it’s you Ducky!  We… We were so scared!” Tim admitted quietly.

 

Ducky sighed as he wrapped an arm around each shoulder of the trembling teenagers, his eyes never leaving Tony, who still hadn’t made any effort to move “Young Anthony, I do believe it’s safe to put that rifle away now, don’t you think?” Ducky asked cautiously.

 

Tony nodded mutely, his body seemingly frozen in place.  Ducky sighed as he released Kelly and Tim, carefully walking over to Tony and removing the young boy’s trembling hands from the rifle’s body and setting it against the wall.

 

Tony quickly stood up and buried his face into Ducky’s chest, “I’m sorry Ducky!  I’m so, so, sorry!” Tony sobbed into his chest, arms wrapped around the older man’s body as he continued trembling.

 

Ducky sighed as he ran a soothing hand up and down Tony’s back and head “Shhh, its okay Anthony.  No harm don, I’m still completely whole.” Ducky soothed as he inched his way towards Gibbs’ recliner and sat down in it, holding onto Tony’s shoulders and looking the younger man in the eyes.

 

Tony sniffled, swiping his sleeve across the bottom of his nose, and at the corner of his eyes, the tears that clung to his eyelashes began dripping down his cheeks, he let out a long-suffering sigh and then snuggled into Ducky’s chest again “I… You’re… You’re not gonna… tell daddy about this… are you…?” Tony whispered, his voice shaky and full of the fear he hadn’t felt before, now that the adrenaline rush was over.

 

Ducky sighed as he combed his fingers through Tony’s hair “Anthony, you did what you thought was right – You were protecting your family… But yes, I need to tell your father, but I’m also going to tell him the absolute truth.  That you were brave, and that you did what you needed to do in order to keep your brother and sister safe.” Ducky said with a smile on his face.

 

Tony nodded, looking down at his feet sadly, “I think I’ll just go upstairs and wait for whatever comes next.” Tony whispered as he quickly pulled away from Ducky and bolted up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs came home two hours later, shaking the rain off his body in the mudroom, he hung up his coat and slipped out of his boots “Ah, Jethro… Took you long enough to come home.” Ducky said as he set a steaming cup of coffee down onto the kitchen table.

 

Gibbs grunted in irritation as he grabbed the coffee mug and sipped at it slowly “Kids all asleep?” Gibbs asked over the rim of his coffee cup.

 

Ducky shook his head “Kelly and Tim most likely are, but I doubt Tony is… He had a rough go of it tonight.” Ducky informed him solemnly.

 

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he sat down and stared at Ducky “What do you mean he had a rough night?” Gibbs asked, wrapping his hands around the mug to drink in the warmth that was radiating off the cup.

 

Ducky sat down across from Gibbs, inhaling deeply and letting it out slowly as he began to tell Gibbs about the rifle incident and all that surrounded it.  Gibbs’ jaw clenched and rotated several times as he stared down at his coffee cup, sighing roughly.

 

“Don’t be too hard on the boy, Jethro.  He was only just trying to protect his family.” Ducky admonished, gently patting Gibbs’ forearm as he stood up and emptied his tea cup into the sink, then turned and headed towards the living room.

 

“I’ll try Duck.  Thanks for stopping by and watching the kids for me…” Gibbs said as he stood up and set his mug into the sink, Ducky nodded his head as he left the house quietly.

 

Gibbs quickly climbed the stairs, first checking in on Kelly and Tim to see them both fast asleep.  He then quietly walked into Tony’s room, seeing that his youngest son was wide awake and absently stroking Charlie’s back.

 

Tony lifted his head up slightly to look at his father “So, how much trouble am I in?” Tony asked solemnly as he dropped his head back down into the pillows.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he sat down on the corner of Tony’s bed, cuffing his son’s foot lightly “You’re not in any trouble, Tone… You did good tonight.  Made me proud.” Gibbs said with a smile.

 

Tony sat up straight and stared at his father in disbelief “I held a gun on Ducky!  How can you tell me I’m _not_ in trouble?!” Tony squeaked out, his bottom lip trembling slightly.

 

Gibbs sighed as he cuffed the back of Tony’s head and held it in place as he stared into his son’s eyes “You didn’t shoot Ducky first of all – And that’s the _most_ important thing.  And secondly, you protected your family Tony, and that is the second most important thing.  You were a man tonight, when everyone else was afraid – You stepped up to the plate and were ready to protect them the only way you knew how.  Why do you think I taught you guys how to use a gun?  So you could protect yourselves and those that you love!” Gibbs stated honestly as he leaned over, pressing a firm kiss to his son’s forehead.

 

Tony nodded as he curled up against Gibbs’ side “So, you’re really proud of me?” Tony whispered, looking up at his father.

 

Gibbs nodded and hugged his son warmly “Very proud.” Gibbs whispered back as he stood up and tucked Tony back into the bed, smiling as he brushed his son’s hair off his forehead, and then left the bedroom, sighing heavily as he pulled the door closed.


	20. First Love's Crush

** First Love’s Crush **

_Tony: 11_

* * *

 

Tony sighed as he bounded down the basement stairs, his head hung low as he dropped onto the bottom step.  Charlie whined pitifully as he nudged Tony’s hand, then barked in Gibbs’ direction to get the older man’s attention.

 

Gibbs set the sanding block down and turned towards Tony, “What’s wrong son?” Gibbs asked as he walked over the steps and sat down beside Tony, patting Charlie’s head gently.

 

Tony shrugged as he laid his head against Gibbs’ arm “Ellie is back… Do you remember Ellie?” Tony asked curiously, looking up at his father with a crooked smile on his face – something between a mixture of a smile and a frown.

 

Gibbs thought about it for a moment, his brows furrowing together “Eleanor Bishop… From… Kindergarten?” Gibbs questioned curiously, hoping he’d gotten this right, since it seemed so important to his son.

 

Tony nodded slightly “Yep, that’s the one.  She just moved back from Oklahoma.” Tony whispered, drawing his knees up to his chest.

 

Gibbs raised his eyebrow “I’m sorry T… I’m not seeing the connection here… Why is this a bad thing?” Gibbs asked, looking down at the top of his son’s head curiously.

 

Tony sighed noisily, shaking his head as he stood up and started pacing the length of the basement wall “It’s _not_ a bad thing!  That’s the point!  She… She was my best friend when we were in kindergarten together!” Tony said, pulling at his hair slightly and grunting, “And now she’s back… and… all these feelings I’ve never felt before… I don’t know how to explain it!” Tony shrieked, staring at his father with wide, terrified eyes.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he stood up and clasped Tony’s shoulders, “Tony, calm down son.  It’s clear to me about what you’re feeling – You like her, is that it?” Gibbs asked, kneeling down to be eye-level with his son.

 

Tony nodded, blushing and smiling shyly “Yeah… Yeah, I think I do.  What do I do?” Tony asked quietly.

 

Gibbs grinned as he ruffled Tony’s hair affectionately “Well, how about do something creative to tell her?  Or… You could just invite her over and hang out with her?” Gibbs suggested curiously, glancing over his shoulder at the boat, then back at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

 

Tony rubbed at his chin in contemplation, “Do something creative huh?” Tony asked, grinning brightly as he looked around the basement briefly, “Got any scrap wood and a sanding block?” Tony asked curiously, bouncing on the tips of his feet.

 

Gibbs nodded as he stood up and walked over to the ever-growing pile of scrapped wood, he extracted several different sizes and lengths of wood, smiling as he handed them over to Tony “You know where the sanding blocks are.  Tell me if you need any help.” Gibbs said as he returned to the boat, his smile still in place as he listened to Tony set himself up at the work bench and proceed to start his own project.

 

For several hours, Gibbs and Tony worked in companionable silence, except for when Tony would ask for advice or help with a specific aspect of his sanding project.  Tony smiled shyly as he held up the three small heart-shaped wood pieces that were now glued and dried together “Do you think she’ll like it?” Tony asked self-consciously.

 

Gibbs tilted his head to the side and nodded slightly “Yep.  But I think it’s missing something.” Gibbs said as he pulled out a thin wood chisel, he gingerly took the heart carving and set it back on the work bench, carefully etching a large decorative E in the center heart, “There, what do you think?” he asked once he was finished.

 

Tony pulled himself up onto the workbench and smiled brightly as he nodded his head “It’s perfect!  I think she’ll really like it now!” Tony exclaimed as he leaned over, hugging his father tightly.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony stood nervously at the bus stop, waiting for Ellie to get off, smiling shyly as she got off the bus “Hi Tony!” Ellie exclaimed happily.

 

“Hi Ellie.” Tony said shyly as the two pre-teens started walking down the sidewalk together in the direction of Ellie’s house.

 

“How was class today?  I’m sorry we didn’t get to eat lunch together today.  So many people seemed to have missed me since I was last here…” Ellie said sadly, looking up at the slightly taller boy.

 

Tony shrugged as he looked over at Ellie, smiling softly “Its okay Ellie, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of times to eat lunch together in the future!” Tony said reassuringly as he reached over, lightly clasping Ellie’s hand, a blush coming to both children’s face almost immediately at the contact.

 

“Thanks Tony… For… walking me home…” Ellie said nervously as she slowly extracted her hand from Tony’s, her blush deepening as she looked down at her sneakers, a shy smile on her face.

 

Tony nodded slightly “I… I have something for you.” Tony said quietly as he pulled his backpack off his shoulder, digging around briefly.  Tony smiled sheepishly as he pulled out the gift-wrapped carving and handed it to Ellie.

 

Ellie’s smile brightened up as she took the gift and carefully unwrapped it, gasping as she held the handmade hearts “Oh Tony!  It’s so pretty!” Ellie said softly as she traced her finger over the carved E slowly.

 

“Do… Do you like it?” Tony asked hesitantly, shifting his backpack back onto his shoulder as he looked at Ellie, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

Ellie nodded enthusiastically as she looked up at Tony with glistening brown eyes, “I… I love it, Tony.  Thank you.” Ellie whispered as she leaned forward, pecking Tony gently on the cheek, even as her own cheeks turned a brighter crimson color.

 

Tony spluttered slightly, his mouth flapping wordlessly as he stared wide-eyed at Ellie “I… I like you!” Tony blurted out, then quickly cupped his mouth, his eyes falling to the ground at his less than stellar move.

 

Ellie giggled as she reached over with a gentle hand and brushed Tony’s cheek with her hand “I like you too, Tony.” She said softly, lifting Tony’s head up to look the pre-teen in the eyes.

 

Tony gaped, once again, as he looked at Ellie, his eyes growing even wider “You… You do?!” Tony squeaked out.

 

Ellie nodded, smiling softly as she kissed Tony’s cheek again “Of course I do!  You’re my best friend, and… I think I’ve always liked you… Even back in kindergarten.” Ellie admitted, smiling fondly up at Tony.

 

Tony smiled slightly, having to bite back the squeal of excitement he felt bubbling in his stomach as he wrapped Ellie in a gentle embrace “I’ve liked you since then too… I’m so glad you came back to Virginia!” Tony exclaimed as he continued hugging Ellie.

 

Ellie giggled as she returned the embrace and snuggled against Tony “I’m glad I came back too!  I’ve missed you so much Tony.” Ellie whispered as she looked up at Tony with tear-filled brown eyes.

 

Tony nodded against Ellie’s head, sniffling slightly as he tightened his hold on his best friend, “I missed you too, El.” Tony whispered, smiling against Ellie’s head and sighing contentedly.  _If this is what liking your best friend feels like, I could definitely get used to it…_ Tony thought to himself as he and Ellie finally separated and said their goodbyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony bounded into the house with the brightest smile on his face as he flung himself into his father’s arms happily “So, I take it that the gift was well received?” Gibbs asked as he held onto his son, chuckling softly at his son’s over excitement.

 

Tony nodded enthusiastically as he dropped from his father’s arms and looked up at him “So well!  She actually likes it, and ME!  Can you believe it?!” Tony shrieked excitedly, bouncing happily on the balls of his feet.

 

Gibbs laughed as he sat down on the couch, dragging Tony down with him and hugging his son “Oh, I can believe it… Who wouldn’t like you?  You’re such an awesome kid.” Gibbs said as he ruffled Tony’s hair, grinning brightly.

 

Tony groaned as he straightened out his hair, “Dadddd!  Come on, seriously!  Do you know how _long_ it took me to get my hair like this?!” Tony complained, staring up at his father with a slight scowl on his face.

 

Gibbs raised an eyebrow curiously “All your life?  It doesn’t look any different from the day you were born… At least to me.” Gibbs said teasingly, continuing to mess Tony’s hair up, both of them laughing as they continued their shenanigans.

 

Tony sighed contentedly as he collapsed against his father’s side, “Thanks dad.  I would have never had the courage to do that if it weren’t for you.” Tony said sincerely as he hugged his father around the waist “Now, I have homework to do!” Tony said as he pushed off the couch and bounded up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been tossing the idea back and forth for a while now - and I'm still sitting on the fence about this one... I've contemplated having Tony going the bisexual/gay route, but I'm unsure of how this will be received with everyone (at least for this story). 
> 
> Let me know what you all think about it in the comments, thanks!


	21. Rebel Without A Cause Pt. 1

** Rebel Without A Cause: Part One **

_Tony: 11_

_Tim: 14_

* * *

 

Tony snickered as he flipped through the pages of the Playboy Magazine he’d found underneath Tim’s bed, “He is so going to be in trouble for this.” Tony whispered as he slowly crawled out from underneath Tim’s bed, coming face to foot with his older brother.

 

Tim crossed his arms over his chest “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he sneered, staring down at his baby brother with a scowl on his face.

 

Tony shrugged as he continued pulling himself out from under the bed, the magazine tightly held in his hand “Telling dad what I found!” Tony exclaimed as he stood up and bolted for the door.

 

Tim growled as he launched himself on top of his brother, tackling him to the ground.  Tony shrieked as he and Tim fell to the floor together, “Give it back Tony!” Tim growled as he tried snagging the magazine back from his brother’s grasp.

 

“Let me goooo!” Tony shouted as he struggled against his older brother’s weight.

 

Gibbs stood above his two sons, hands on his hips as he cleared his throat “Would someone like to explain to me what is going on here?!” Gibbs bellowed, staring angrily at the two fighting siblings.

 

Tim and Tony quickly fell apart, “Look what I found underneath Tim’s bed!” Tony exclaimed as he brushed himself off, then handed his father the magazine.

 

Gibbs took the magazine from Tony and shook his head “Go do your homework Tony.” Gibbs said as he nudged his youngest son towards the stairs, then walked into Tim’s bedroom, pushing the door shut with his foot as he began flipping through the risqué magazine, “So… Where’d you get this?” Gibbs asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

 

Tim sighed, shaking his head slowly as he walked over to the window in his bedroom crossing his arms over his stomach “Nowhere…” he mumbled, glaring out of the window angrily – _Once again, Tony did something wrong and Dad is just letting him off the hook!  What does Tony have to actually do in order to get into trouble?!_ – Were Tim’s thoughts, unconsciously tuning his father out as he stared blankly out the window.

 

“Well, I asked you a question!?” Gibbs growled, stepping closer to his son and breaking him out of his silent thoughts.

 

Tim blinked, looking over at his father “I… I’m sorry.  I didn’t hear you – Did you ask if I wanted Tony punished for snooping around my bedroom?” Tim questioned defiantly, ‘ _Stay strong Tim, you can take him on…’_ Tim told himself as he inhaled deeply and turned fully to face his father “Because, if it is, then yes!  I’m _tired_ of that little punk going through my things!” Tim stated, raising his voice slightly.

 

“You know damn well that wasn’t what I asked!  I want to know where you got this damned magazine at Timothy!” Gibbs growled, taking another step closer to his son.

 

Tim inhaled shakily, shaking his head rapidly “It doesn’t matter where I got it from!  Why am I getting in trouble?!  Why isn’t Tony getting into trouble for snooping around my room?!  Why do you always stick up for him?!” Tim shouted angrily, his blue eyes glazing over with his anger as he stared at his father.

 

Gibbs spluttered slightly, taking a deep breath “You’re getting in trouble because you’re _only_ fourteen!  You shouldn’t be having things like this!  And Tony will get in trouble, you don’t need to worry about that right now!” Gibbs shot back, clenching his hand around the magazine tightly.

 

“Then when should I worry about it?! You’re always protecting him and defending him whenever he does anything wrong!  You’ve always done it, and you’re doing it now!” Tim screamed, tears of anger welling up in his eyes “I’m so tired of this!” Tim shouted as he grabbed his backpack off his desk and ran out of the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Tim didn’t stop running until he was standing in Abby’s backyard, sweat beaded on his forehead as he tapped the glass window lightly to get the raven-haired girl’s attention – One thing he was thankful for in this very moment was that Abby’s parents were both deaf and wouldn’t have heard him.

 

Abby bounced up from the kitchen table and opened the backdoor “Timmy, what’s wrong?  Why are you out of breath?  And sweating?!” Abby asked as she came out onto the back porch, pulling the door shut just slightly.

 

Tim took a few more minutes to catch his breath, then slumped against the side of the house tiredly “Dad and I got into a fight… I don’t wanna go home to him!  But if we stay here, then your mother will rat me out!” Tim complained angrily, still riding the coattails of his earlier adrenaline rush.

 

Abby frowned as she leaned against Tim’s heaving chest, wrapping her arms lightly around his waist and snuggling in close “So, what should we do then? Do you want to plan a coup d’état and seize the Gibb household for your own?” Abby asked, grinning brightly as she looked up at her boyfriend.

 

Tim laughed, shaking his head as he pressed gentle lips against Abby’s forehead “No… No, I think… I think we should run away together!  I’m so sick of my dad and Tony getting all of the special attention!” Tim complained as he broke loose of Abby’s light embrace and started walking in calculating circles on the porch.

 

“Timmy, you’re making me dizzy… If you want to run away together, then fine… We’ll do it!  But, I need to pack a few things first… I’ll be back out in a few minutes, okay?” Abby assured as she leaned over and kissed Tim softly on the lips before skipping back into the house.

 

Tim waited as patiently as he could, a million thoughts racing in his mind about the ramifications of his actions.  He’d never been bold enough, or brave enough, to stand up to his father before, and this was definitely a brazen moment if he’d ever had one – Running away with his girlfriend?  Man, he was so going to get it if his father _ever_ found out, but this was necessary, he was tired of being the middle child – Kelly never got into trouble, Tony never got into trouble, it was always _him_ , even when he _didn’t_ do anything wrong… And what was the big deal about the magazine anyway?  It wasn’t like there were any terribly bad pictures in it… Except for that one centerfold with the fully nude chick on it.

 

Tim sighed as he saw Abby bounce happily across the kitchen and back out onto the porch “Okay… I’m ready to go!” Abby said gleefully as she pulled the door shut and strung her skull-and-crossbones backpack against her back, then slipped her hand into Tim’s hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Tim and Abby had been walking for a long time, and nightfall was slowly descending upon the two teenagers, they really hadn’t a clue where they were at, but a nearby sign indicated that they were at Loftridge Park, which was just over a two-hour walk from their neighborhood.

 

Abby wrapped her hand around Tim’s hand tightly as she looked around the desolate park “Tim, I think we should go home!  I’m… I’m scared.” Abby whispered, gulping slightly as she clenched tighter as the echoing of an owl from a tree sounded in the park.

 

Tim sighed and pulled Abby closer “Its okay Abby, we’ll be okay… There’s a gazebo over there!  We’ll use that as shelter for the night and then… We’ll figure something out tomorrow morning!” Tim assured her as he guided his trembling girlfriend over to the covered gazebo.

 

Abby sighed as she pulled out several blankets and two fluffy pillows from her duffle bag “I thought we would need these… Since you seem to have only brought your backpack… What are you going to do for clothes?” Abby asked as she began situating the blankets and pillows on the gazebo ground.

 

Tim shrugged as he worked out of his shoes and then laid down on the pile of blankets, “I don’t know… I guess I’ll have to go to a store and buy new clothes… I have some cash on me from birthday’s…” Tim said as he laid his head down on the pillow and stared up at the roof of the gazebo.

 

Abby laid down beside Tim and rested her hands on her stomach “And how much money is that, exactly?  Because we’ll need more than just clothes if we plan on living on the run for the rest of our lives… And we’re only fourteen – We can’t even get jobs yet!” Abby exclaimed sadly, huffing out a breath of air.

 

Tim sighed as he looked over at Abby “I have enough… Don’t worry Abby, we’ll be okay… At least for a little while.” Tim said reassuringly as he closed his eyes and yawned into his shoulder, “Now, let’s try and get some sleep…” Tim said quietly as he turned over onto his stomach and snuggled into the makeshift bed that Abby had made.


	22. Rebel Without A Cause Pt. 2

** Rebel Without A Cause: Part Two **

_Tony: 11_

_Tim: 14_

_Kelly: 16_

* * *

 

Gibbs sighed as he paced around the living room slowly, his eyes constantly darting from his watch to the front door and the clock on the wall in rapid succession.  Tim had ran out of the house nearly four hours ago, and it was now getting dark out.

 

Kelly walked into the house and shook her head “He wasn’t at Abby’s, and neither her mom nor dad have seen him… And Abby’s gone missing too.” Kelly informed him as she dropped down onto the couch and sighed noisily.

 

Gibbs growled, pausing in his pacing and laying his forehead against the wall “Damn it… Damn it!  Where the hell could he have gone?!  It’s not like he can drive anywhere!” Gibbs vented, rubbing vigorously at the side of his head tiredly “Kels, call Uncle Toby and tell him what’s going on – I’m going to head to NCIS and see if I can’t figure this out.” Gibbs said as he headed towards the door, grabbing his keys and wallet on the way out of the house.

 

Kelly rolled her eyes as he grabbed her cellphone, dialing her uncle’s number and setting the phone to her ear as she laid on the couch, “ _Kelly!  How are you doing?_ ” Tobias answered after the third ring.

 

“Not so great… Dad’s on a tear because he and Tim got into a fight this afternoon, and… Tim’s ran away Uncle Toby… We can’t find him or Abby anywhere.” Kelly said, huffing out a frustrated breath as she looked towards the stairs, where she’d seen her youngest brother’s head poke out briefly, then disappear just as quickly.

 

Tobias sighed “Alright, what does your father want me to do? Have you guys called Metro yet?” Tobias asked, and Kelly could hear that he was gathering his things and heading out the door of his own home.

 

“I don’t know, he just told me to call you and let you know what’s going on – and no, we haven’t called Metro… He just left to go to the Navy Yard and see if he couldn’t somehow find Tim that way.” Kelly said as she continued glancing at the staircase.  “Why don’t you call dad and find out what he needs help with?  I have my own situation going on here.” Kelly said as she – much like her father – hung up without saying goodbye and hoisted herself off the couch and headed up the stairs.

 

Tony was just walking into his bedroom when Kelly came up “Hey, what is wrong with you?” Kelly asked as she followed her youngest brother into his room.

 

Tony turned to Kelly and raised his eyebrow slightly “Nothing?  I was just trying to figure out who you were talking to!” Tony said as he jumped up onto his bed and looked down at his oddly patterned area rug.

 

“I see, so you’re not feeling maybe a little guilty about what you did to Tim?” Kelly asked as she joined her baby brother on the bed, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin between her kneecaps.

 

Tony shook his head “No!  Why should I feel guilty?  He’s the one who had bad magazines underneath his bed!” Tony objected, furrowing his brows slightly as he stared at his sister.

 

Kelly sighed as she reached over, flicking her brother in the side of the head “Dummy, he wouldn’t have run away had you not been snooping in his bedroom in the first place!” Kelly reminded him shaking her head slightly “Nevertheless, I think you owe both Tim and Dad an apology when they get home… This isn’t the ‘All about Tony’ show, T.  There are consequences to your actions, you really need to wrap your head around that one.” Kelly said as she slid off the bed and headed to the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs couldn’t be happier when he had decided in getting Tim a cellphone, because Zed – the lab technician at NCIS – was easily able to locate the teenager and now Gibbs was nearly to the park, thousands of thoughts running through his mind as he drove.

 

Tobias had called him, but by the time he offered his services to find Tim, Gibbs had already located his wayward son.  Gibbs sighed as he pulled into the parking lot near the park entrance, and with a quickness he had only known when chasing down suspects, he ran into the park and thank god he did.

 

Tim and Abby were cowering in a corner, with a gangly looking homeless man standing above them, wielding a large knife.  Gibbs quickly withdrew his gun and leaned against the rail, gun aimed on the man’s back “STEP AWAY FROM THE KIDS, NOW!” Gibbs shouted, clicking the safety off his gun.

 

Startled, the homeless man spun around, with a tight grip on the knife, he slowly raised his hands up, “Drop the knife and kick it over to me, now!” Gibbs demanded as he slowly made his way onto the gazebo platform, the homeless man quickly complied, keeping his eyes locked with Gibbs’ angry glare.

 

Gibbs bent and retrieved the knife, “Now, get the hell out of here!” Gibbs shouted, watching as the homeless man quickly turned and ran out of the gazebo.  Gibbs lowered his weapon and holstered it once again, turning to Tim and Abby, “Are you guys okay?” Gibbs asked softly.

 

Tim and Abby both nodded, rushing into Gibbs’ arms “Yes dad!” “Yes Mr. Gibbs!” the two replied, throwing themselves into Gibbs’ body.  Gibbs sighed as he held onto the two teenagers, “What happened?” Gibbs asked as he slowly released the two kids and looked around the gazebo.

 

Tim inhaled shakily as he sat down, “He was just begging for money… And, when we wouldn’t… give him any… he pulled the knife on us… I… I tried telling him we _didn’t_ have any money!” Tim stammered out, shaking his head as he drew his knees up to his chest.

 

Gibbs sighed as he cupped the side of Tim’s head, “Its okay, Tim.  You’re okay now… Let’s get you two home, pack up your stuff.” Gibbs said as he leaned forward, kissing Tim on the top of his head as he stood up, keeping a close eye on their surroundings as Tim and Abby quickly packed up their things.

 

“So, how much trouble am I in?” Tim asked as the three began walking out of the park together.

 

Gibbs shook his head “Not now Tim, we’ll talk about it when we get home.” Gibbs said, setting the teenagers things into the trunk and then opening the back door so the two could climb in.

 

* * *

 

 

Tim sat patiently in the kitchen, his hands clasped in his lap as he waited for his father to check on his siblings, it was already well past midnight and the only person who was awake now was Kelly.  Gibbs came into the kitchen a few minutes later and poured himself a cup of coffee, then joined his son at the table.

 

“I’m sorry.” Tim whispered, lowering his chin to his chest and sighing miserably.

 

Gibbs sipped his coffee and nodded “As you should be.  I was worried to death about you, Tim.  What were you thinking running away with Abby like that?” Gibbs asked – keeping his tone even and calm towards his son, if not a little worried.

 

Tim shrugged as he plucked at a frayed thread on his jeans “I just… I was tired of always being overshadowed and underappreciated…” Tim whispered as he brought his feet up to the edge of the chair, resting his chin between his kneecaps, sighing miserably as he looked over at his father. “Abby always appreciates me, and… I thought, if we were always together… then I wouldn’t have to worry about anything anymore… But, I guess that notion was soiled tonight… I couldn’t even protect Abby and I from a homeless guy.” Tim groused, shaking his head slightly.

 

Gibbs chuckled softly as he reached over, ruffling Tim’s hair affectionately “You aren’t the first to the fight, Tim and that’s okay… But next time, instead of running away perhaps next time you should think things through, and after you’ve calmed down – We can talk about what’s really bothering you, like two mature adults, yeah?” Gibbs suggested, his eyebrow quirking upward slightly.

 

Tim nodded solemnly “I suppose that sounds like a better option than running away… I didn’t really like it all that much, being in the park was kind of freaky, even before the homeless man showed up.” Tim said, chuckling as he looked up at his father, “I really am sorry that I ran away… and that I got me and Abby into even more trouble.” Tim said softly.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he got up from his chair and crouched next to Tim, wrapping the young teenager in a fatherly embrace, “I’m just glad that you’re safe Tim.  I love you and I don’t know what I would have done had something happened to you, or Abby tonight…” Gibbs said as he kissed the side of Tim’s head affectionately.

 

Tim held onto his father and smiled slightly “So… about my punishment… I was thinking, a month without electronics, unless I need the computer for school work?” Tim questioned curiously as Gibbs released him.

 

Gibbs grinned as he stood up and collected his coffee mug “Sounds like you’ve got everything figured out.  I also think you should go over to The Sciuto’s house tomorrow and apologize to Mrs. And Mr. Sciuto about running away with their daughter.” Gibbs said as he cuffed the back of Tim’s neck and started towards the stairs with his son.

 

Tim nodded as he turned and hugged his father around the waist “Sounds like a good idea to me.  I’ll see you in the morning dad, and… Thanks, for everything.” Tim said as he released his hold on Gibbs and headed up the stairs.


	23. Rebel Without A Cause Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know - It should have ended at Part Two; but someone requested that Tony receive public punishment (sigh) and I had no choice but to comply... And, then requested the wherefores of the Playboy Mag, so there we have it.

** Rebel Without A Cause: Part Three **

_Tony: 11_

_Tim: 14_

* * *

 

Gibbs sighed tiredly as he traipsed down the stairs the next morning, the silence in the house was unnerving as he walked into the kitchen, his two boys were sitting at the table furthest apart from each other “Where’s your sister?” Gibbs asked around a yawn as he walked over to the coffee pot.

 

“She had to go to her swim class.” Tony said, glancing up at his father before returning his gaze back down onto his bowl of cereal, which hadn’t really been eaten, more like just pushed around with the spoon until it turned into a mess of mush.

 

“Alright, I’ve had it with this.” Gibbs said as he sat down with his cup of coffee and the pot, looking between his two sons.  “I want answers, and I want them now – No deflecting, no lying, and absolutely no yelling – Is this understood?” Gibbs asked, getting a silent nod from both children.

 

“Alright Anthony, we’ll start with you – What were you doing in your brothers room?” Gibbs asked as he sipped down his coffee, staring at his youngest son over the rim of the red ceramic.

 

Tony shrugged “I don’t know… I was bored and looking for something to do.” Tony said as he continued pushing his mushy cereal around in the bowl.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he pulled the bowl away from Tony “You were bored?  That’s the excuse you’re going to use?” Gibbs asked, raising his eyebrow slightly as he looked at his youngest son skeptically.

 

Tony nodded as he folded his arms over his chest, locking his eyes with his father “Yep.  I was bored and was looking for something to do, that’s my story and I’m sticking to it.” Tony said firmly, a clear defiance in his tone.

 

Gibbs sighed as he folding his hands around his coffee mug, “Alright.  For the next two weeks you aren’t allowed outside, and no electronics – Movies, Video Games, Computer, all of it is off limits, _unless_ you need the computer specifically for school work only.  You are to come home from the bus stop, do your homework and then find something to do.  Understood?” Gibbs asked sternly, glaring his son directly in the eye.

 

Tony huffed out a breath of air, “Yeah, whatever.” Tony mumbled as he pushed away from the table, clearing his uneaten breakfast, then continued his way out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he turned towards Tim, “As for you – We have unfinished business to discuss regarding a certain magazine.” Gibbs stated as he brought his coffee cup back up to his lips and sipped at it slowly.

 

Tim nodded solemnly, “I know… I uhm… I got the magazine from a friend at school.” Tim capitulated, lowering his head slightly and letting out a ragged sigh.

 

Gibbs frowned slightly, “What friend Tim?  And don’t try and avoid it – You know that their parents need to know about this as well… I understand that…” Gibbs sighed, shaking his head “Sexual exploration is… commonplace for your age, but those magazines are not meant for fourteen year olds.” Gibbs said even as a slight blush came to his own cheeks.

 

Tim sighed as he inhaled deeply “It was Jimmy Palmer… He said his older brother gave it to him, when he went off to college…” Tim said quietly, pulling his feet up to the edge of the chair and hugging around his legs.

 

Gibbs nodded as he stood up, ruffling Tim’s hair lightly “Alright.  You won’t receive further punishment for this, since you did come clean – But, next time, if I ask you a question, I expect an immediate answer.  Okay?” Gibbs asked as he headed towards the cordless phone.

 

Tim nodded as he stood up from his chair “Yeah, I understand.  And… I’m still sorry about yesterday… I’m going to go over to Abby’s and apologize to the Sciuto’s now… I’ll be back as soon as I’m done.” Tim said as he headed for the front door.


	24. The One That Wanted To Stay

** The One That Wanted To Stay **

_Tony: 12_

_Tim: 15_

_Kelly: 17_

* * *

 

Kelly, Tim and Tony stared at their father’s challenger as it pulled into the driveway, and within it, their father and his new bride – Stephanie Flynn-Gibbs – Kelly shook her head and sighed as she grabbed her little brother’s shoulders “Life as we knew it, is no more… Once she walks through that door, we’re all going to lose the best thing that’s ever happened to us.” Kelly said mournfully.

 

Tony tilted his head back and looked up at his older sister “What do you mean?” Tony asked curiously.

 

Kelly rolled her eyes, “I mean, now that we have a new step-mother, things aren’t going to be like they used to be… Dad won’t have as much time for us… She’ll take over doing _everything_ and probably do it wrong… C’mon Tone, you’ve seen Cinderella, and all variations of the original movie… The stepmother _always_ ruins the family life.” Kelly said as she released her brothers and laid down on the couch.

 

Tony looked frantically between his two siblings and their father who was helping unload the suitcases from the trunk of the challenger, “But in Cinderella… The father always dies – Dad isn’t dying… is he?!” Tony asked in a panic, jumping over the back of the couch and landing on top of his sister.

 

Kelly grunted from the weight deposited on top of her “No!  Jesus Tony, don’t you think he would have told us if he were dying?!” Kelly questioned in aggravation, knocking her youngest brother off her and onto the floor.

 

Tim sighed as he leaned on the back of the couch “I don’t get it… Why’d he have to go off and marry someone new anyway?  They were just fine when they were dating…” Tim groused, kicking his shoe against the hardwood floors.

 

Gibbs pushed the front door open, smiling brightly as he set down the luggage by the door “We’re home!” he announced as he walked into the living room.

 

Tony jumped up from the floor and flew into his father’s arms “Daddy, please tell me you’re not dying?!” Tony asked, still in a slight panic – Obviously his sister’s assurances did nothing for him.

 

Gibbs raised his eyebrow as he looked over at Kelly, who shrugged her shoulders, Gibbs shook his head and hugged his youngest close to his chest “Tony, I promise I’m not dying.  Ducky just did my physical before we left for our honeymoon, and I can assure you that I’m in perfect health.” Gibbs said as he kissed his son’s head and then set him back down on the floor.

 

Stephanie giggled slightly as she walked past Jethro “Even I can attest to his perfect health.” She quipped as she headed up the stairs with several bags, both shopping and luggage.

 

Tony huffed out a breath of air, his brownish-red hair flying up haphazardly, he still didn’t seem that convinced, “I’m going to go call Ducky and find out for myself.” Tony said, and then promptly marched off to the kitchen to dial the good doctor.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he picked up the suitcases once more “Kelly – What did you say to him that freaked him out so badly?” Gibbs asked as he kicked his daughter’s bare foot lightly.

 

Kelly rolled her eyes “I’d rather not say… Sibling secrets!” Kelly said, grinning innocently up at her father, “ _DUCKY SAID YOU’RE GOING TO LIVE!_ ” was shouted from the kitchen by Tony.

 

“Well thank god for that one… Don’t need another story of Cinderella cropping up here in Virginia…” Gibbs said, winking slightly as he headed upstairs to join his new wife in unpacking their things.

 

* * *

 

 

Tim sighed as he watched his father and stepmother through the stair railing, they’d now been living together for the past month, and weren’t still entirely convinced that she was the ‘right fit’ for their father.  “What are they doing now?” Tony whispered, poking his brother in the back of the head annoyingly.

 

Tim slapped his brother’s hand, scowling at him slightly “Stop poking me!” he hissed, then turned back to his spying “They’re just sitting on the couch… cuddling… and gross… He keeps kissing her, on more than just the lips…” Tim narrated, making a slight gagging noise as he watched on.

 

Tony rolled his eyes “You’re such a baby sometimes Tim!  You’re supposed to know what kissing and stuff is like!” Tony protested as he tried peering past his older brother “Oh… Who am I talking to?  The only girlfriend you’ve ever had is Abby, and she clearly doesn’t kiss you.” Tony snickered as he pulled back just as Tim was about to slap him again.

 

Kelly cleared her throat from the top of the landing, startling her two brother’s “What are you two doing?!” she hissed quietly, beckoning her brothers up the stairs.

 

Tim and Tony scrambled up the stairs and looked at their sister “Trying to figure out if Stephanie is worth dad’s attention or not.” Tony explained with a charming grin on his face.

 

Kelly shook her head, unaffected by her little brother’s charm “I already told you guys – They’re married, and probably will be for a while now… Stop spying on them and just let it be.” Kelly reprimanded loudly enough that it would carry downstairs, she then quickly tugged her brother’s into her bedroom and shut the door “We _have_ to figure out what her true intentions are… I don’t like her, and she just seems too good to be true!” Kelly whispered as she started pacing the floor.

 

**_** Meanwhile, downstairs…_ **

 

Stephanie sighed as she laid her head against Gibbs’ shoulder, drawing a random pattern against his chest, “So, have you ever thought about having more kids?” she asked, looking up at Gibbs with glittering hazel eyes.

 

Gibbs raised his eyebrow slightly, shaking his head slowly “No… I have enough to deal with, with three kids, don’t you think, Steph?” Gibbs asked curiously, lifting his feet up and resting them on the coffee table.

 

Stephanie shrugged slightly “Well I don’t know… Kelly is almost eighteen, going to be headed off to college in a few months… Might be nice to have another kid.” Stephanie said softly, her finger ceaselessly drawing patterns on Gibbs’ chest.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes, “How about I don’t have enough time to dedicate to raising another kid?  I’ve got a full-time job, and again – Three kids… I just… I don’t want any more kids Stephanie.” Gibbs said firmly, extracting himself from Stephanie’s embrace and standing up.

 

* * *

 

 

The conversation of children never came up again after that, or at least with Gibbs, and that was a month ago, but the three children were getting suspicious when Stephanie started asking about adding to the family.

 

Kelly pulled her brother’s into her bedroom again, “Okay, something is _definitely_ going on with her…” Kelly surmised, crossing her arms over her stomach, “Tony… You’re the sneaky one in the house.  If Tim and I be lookouts… Think you could do some investigating in dad’s room?” Kelly asked as she looked down at her youngest brother.

 

Tony shrugged, “I suppose I could – But, what am I looking for?” Tony asked curiously, rocking slowly on the balls of his feet, an inquisitive look on his face.

 

Kelly rubbed her chin, “Birth control pills… Or… Condoms… anything that she could possibly sabotage… Just, anything that looks off…” Kelly said as she looked over at the alarm clock on her nightstand “We have to be quick about this though… They should be home soon.” Kelly said, opening her bedroom door.

 

Tony slinked across the hall and quietly entered their father’s bedroom, Tim went downstairs to keep an eye on the front door while Kelly went down to keep an eye on the backdoor. Tony sighed as he crept over to his father’s nightstand, slowly pulling out the drawer and rifling through it, he gathered the condom box and then slinked into the bathroom and pulled open the medicine cabinet doors, “Birth control… How am I-… Oh…” Tony giggled as he grabbed the unopened box of birth control and a small circular medicine case, “Suppose this is good enough.” Tony said as he hopped off the counter, and returned the bedroom and bathroom to the way he’d found it.

 

Tony slid back into Kelly’s bedroom a few minutes later, and just in time as he heard their father’s challenger roar into the garage.  Kelly and Tim quickly ran up the stairs “You guys go do something, leave this with me.” Kelly said, shooing her brother’s out of the bedroom, with their ‘evidence’ left on Kelly’s bed.

 

Tony looked over at Tim with a questioning look on his face “I’m not sure I get it… How can someone sabotage pills or condoms?” Tony asked as the two brothers walked down the hall.

 

Tim sighed, rubbing the back of his neck slightly “You can poke holes in condoms… But, I’m not entirely sure about the birth control one…” Tim confided as he and Tony split up and went to their separate bedrooms.

 

**_** Meanwhile in Kelly’s room…_ **

 

Kelly sighed as she held the roll of condoms up to the light, shaking her head mournfully as she looked at the tiny pinholes in the center of each condom – The birth control also had been untouched since Stephanie moved into the house.

 

Kelly tossed the condoms and birth control aside and rubbed at her head, she knew she had to do something about this, but what if Stephanie were already pregnant?  There was no way her father would leave her if she was pregnant… Hell, even after the baby was born, there was a slim chance that he would divorce her… But, there was also the chance that she _wasn’t_ pregnant.

 

Kelly shrugged as she stood up and headed down the stairs, to the ever so present noise of Stephanie and her father arguing quietly in the kitchen – They’d been arguing a lot lately, ever since Gibbs had rebuffed Stephanie’s idea of expanding the family, they would argue about pointless things though.

 

Kelly stood in the kitchen, “Daddy… Can we talk?” Kelly asked quietly, looking up at her father with tear-filled green eyes – Something she knew he couldn’t resist.

 

Gibbs nodded “Yeah baby.” Gibbs said as he walked away from his angry wife, and walked behind Kelly – who led her father straight up to her bedroom.

 

Kelly waited for her father to sit down at her desk, she paced the floor “Okay… I know that we will probably get in trouble – Don’t punish Tim or Tony for this, because I was the one who told them to do it…” Kelly started, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

Gibbs stared at his daughter, waiting patiently for whatever bomb to drop “Daddy… I had Tony take a few things from your bedroom – AH! Before you get mad!  Hear me out, please daddy!” Kelly begged, looking down at her father, who looked like he was about to implode.

 

Gibbs took a deep breath, nodding his head for Kelly to continue.  Kelly frowned as she grabbed the condom wrappers and the birth control from under her jacket, “She’s been tricking you daddy… She’s been poking holes in the condoms, and hasn’t taken birth control since she moved in with us, at least!” Kelly said, staring at her father with regretful eyes.

 

Gibbs furrowed his brows as he flipped the pink medicine reel open, all thirty pills still in their enclosure, he then held the condoms up and shook his head “Damn it… I’ll deal with you later – This is more important.” Gibbs said as he stood up, collecting all of the evidence as he stormed down the steps.

 

**

 

Tim and Tony bolted into Kelly’s room, the three siblings sitting on Kelly’s bed as they listened intently to their father, who had at first started off calmly, but half-way through his first sentence was practically screaming his lungs out at his new wife – Who was as equally loud.

 

“Is it okay that I kind of feel bad?” Tony asked, looking up at his older sister, his bottom lip pouting outward.

 

Kelly nodded as she drew her little brother into a comforting hug “Yeah, its okay to feel bad – I do too, but… We all knew that dad didn’t want any more kids… and she was just pushing far too hard, at least on us…” Kelly said, sighing quietly as she and her two brothers collapsed backwards on the bed, forced to listen to the arguing taking place just below them in the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

The following month for Kelly was absolutely worth being grounded for – Their father had gotten an annulment from Stephanie, and she was no longer apart of the family, having moved out the day when the kids discovered her lies.

 

Everything was back to normal, but the three children still felt guilty about destroying their father’s new marriage so quickly, three months was barely enough time to get to know someone.  Gibbs on the other hand had felt relief towards the situation, and he knew his kids felt guilty.

 

“Family meeting!  Living room in five minutes!” Gibbs shouted through the house, already sitting in the living room on the recliner.

 

The pounding of six feet echoed in the house, and soon after, three children were settled on the couch, looking expectantly at their father, it wasn’t often he called family meetings. “I know you guys feel bad about what happened… I need you guys to know, there _isn’t_ any reason to feel guilty about it… You may have went about things the wrong way – But, there wasn’t any other way to go about it either…” Gibbs said, sighing slightly as he shook his head, “I’m not mad at you guys… I’m… I’m thankful honestly.” Gibbs added, quirking his eyebrow up inquisitively.

 

Kelly chewed at her bottom lip and shook her head “You’re thankful?  But, I thought you liked her?” Kelly asked curiously.

 

Gibbs nodded “I did like her – But I… I kind of just jumped into the relationship head first… She reminded me a lot of your mother, at first… Then after we got engaged, I realized that she was nothing like your mother, and well, you guys know me… I don’t do things half-way…” Gibbs said sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned back in the recliner, “No more feeling guilty about protecting me… Even if you were a little late on the uptake!” Gibbs jested, grinning at his three kids.

 

Tony jumped up from the couch and pounced into his father’s lap gingerly “So, does that mean you won’t be marrying anyone else for a _really_ long time?” Tony asked, wide green eyes looking up at his father.

 

Gibbs laughed and kissed his youngest son on the head “Very long time – If ever… Marriage is overrated when I have you three.” Gibbs said with a smile as he hugged Tony to him.

 

Tony, Tim and Kelly all nodded in satisfaction, and the two older children joined their father and youngest brother on the recliner, a group hug encased Gibbs from his three children, and he sighed in contentment – Yeah, these three kids would keep him plenty busy for the rest of his life, of that he was certain.


	25. Schoolhouse Blues

** Schoolhouse Blues **

_Tony: 12_

* * *

 

Tony furrowed his brows as the teacher called him up to the front of the class to read his short-story – He couldn’t even refuse the teacher’s request because it was mandatory for everyone to read their stories out loud.  Tony hated reading out loud, well, really he hated reading all together, especially now that he was in Middle School, things only got harder and harder to read for the pre-teen.

 

So, now here Tony stood, in front of his twenty-nine other classmates, a sheet of paper in his hands and an expectant teacher staring at him with an intensity he could only describe as over-attentive, he cleared his throat and looked down at his paper.  Shaking his head he opened his mouth, but the words he had written down seemingly made no sense to him at all, he turned to the teacher and frowned deeply “I… I can’t read it.” Tony whispered sadly.

 

The teacher – Mrs. Morrow – looked at the young student with a disapproving look “Anthony, you have to read your story to the class.  Please do so.” She said sternly.

 

“I said I can’t!” Tony screamed angrily, balling the paper up and running out of the classroom – He could hear his classmates giggling as he ran down the empty hallway, and the teacher scolding the class to return to their silence, then walked out into the hall, only to find that Tony was completely gone, she heard the door at the end of the hall slamming shut, and sighed as she returned to the class, calling the principal and school resource officers.

 

Mrs. Morrow’s frown only deepened as she picked up and smoothed out Tony’s paper, but instead of her being upset about Tony’s paper and his disappearance, she was more upset at herself for not having been warned about Tony’s problem before they graduated from the fifth grade.

 

After the principal and SRO had been informed about Tony’s running off, a school-wide search was set into motion, and things were not looking too good for those who had been searching for the pre-teen, it had already been over an hour, the principal – Mr. Young – sighed and shook his head “I’m going to have to call the boy’s father…” he said in defeat as he grabbed the phone off its cradle, dialing Gibbs’ number from memory.

 

“ _Yeah, Gibbs?_ ” Gibbs answered the phone in his normal gruff tone.

 

“Ah, Mr. Gibbs… This is Mr. Young from Whitman Middle School…” Mr. Young said hesitantly, calling Mr. Gibbs was always a hit-or-miss, depending on the stress level of his current case.

 

“ _Mr. Young… What has Tony done now?  Does it require my immediate attention or could it wait until after school when I pick him up?”_ Gibbs asked impatiently, pulling the phone away from his mouth to yell something incoherent towards his team – the only reason that it was incoherent is because Gibbs had covered the mouth piece.

 

“Mr. Gibbs, Tony hasn’t done anything wrong – Actually, that’s the problem… Uh, Mr. Gibbs… Tony has run away and, we cannot find him anywhere… We’ve spent over an hour searching the entire school yard top to bottom…” Mr. Young said with a mixture of reluctance and regret to the single father.

 

“ _WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S RUN AWAY?!”_ Gibbs shouted angrily into the phone, “ _I’ll be there soon!”_ Gibbs growled, hanging up the phone abruptly.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs paced angrily back and forth in Mr. Young’s office, they continued their search for his son, and had yet to come up with the pre-teen.  Gibbs was furious with the incompetence of the school staff, “How can you just _lose_ a twelve year old?!  There isn’t a whole hell of a lot of places he can go around here!” Gibbs growled, pinning the terrified principal with his patented death-glare.

 

“Mr. Gibbs, please… I understand that you are upset, but this is not helping!” Mr. Young pleaded.

 

Gibbs shook his head, rubbing at his head vigorously “Why?  I want to know _why_ my son decided he needed to run out of class?!” Gibbs questioned, turning his gaze onto the distraught teacher.

 

Mrs. Morrow frowned, nodding as she stood up and handed the wrinkled paper to Gibbs, “I asked the class to read their short-stories aloud and Anthony refused to do so… I didn’t understand why, until I actually saw his paper…” Mrs. Morrow explained quietly.

 

Gibbs snagged the paper and pulled his reading glasses out, his nose scrunching up slightly as he tried to decipher the words on the page “What the hell am I looking at here?” Gibbs asked, looking up at the teacher with a raised eyebrow.

 

Mrs. Morrow sighed as she sat back down, “That’s your son’s short-story assignment.  I believe that Anthony may perhaps have what is called Dyslexia.” Mrs. Morrow said sympathetically.

 

Gibbs sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs, continually looking over the paper in his hands “And he refused to read it… I guess I can understand…” Gibbs said as he set the paper down “I think I know where he is…” Gibbs said as he left the principal’s office.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sighed as he chucked a few rocks at the brick wall, his head rested against another brick wall as he stared blankly up at the clear blue sky above him "Thought I'd find you up here..." Gibbs said quietly as he joined his son on the ground.

 

Tony looked over at his father and shrugged slightly "That's because you always know where I am... You have a weird sense about things like that." Tony said flatly, turning his head back to the sky and letting out a shuddering sigh.

 

"Talk to me Tone... Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble reading and writing?" Gibbs asked softly, looking down at his son with a frown on his face.

 

Tony shrugged as he dropped his head against his father's shoulder "It's not like you would have actually listened... Would you have?" Tony asked curiously, keeping his eyes adverted from his father's gaze.

 

Gibbs raised his eyebrow slightly and wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulder "When have I never listened to you?  Tony, your welfare is the most important thing to me, and that includes if you're having problems in school..." Gibbs said, resting his cheek against the top of Tony's head, "Your teacher thinks you have dyslexia..." Gibbs added quietly.

 

Tony nodded slightly "You have listened, I don't know... I guess I was just... embarrassed by it." Tony whispered, twisting his thumbs together, "I should have said something sooner, but... things just got so difficult, when I started the sixth grade... Fifth grade was easier, I was able to remember everything, and it wasn't as confusing... But now, everything is different." Tony frowned and snuggled into his father's side.

 

Gibbs sighed as he hugged Tony tighter and kissed the top of his head gingerly “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about… Dyslexia is common Tony.  A lot of people have it – You just have to tell someone and they can find ways to help you…” Gibbs said as he slowly stood up, then pulled his son up to his feet “Running away however, completely the exact opposite of what you should have done is.  If you were embarrassed to tell the entire class, you should have asked Mrs. Morrow if you could have spoken to her privately about what was going on.  You hear me?” Gibbs asked sternly, hold onto the back of Tony’s head.

 

Tony nodded solemnly “Yeah, I hear ya… No more running away from my problems.  Confront or talk to someone about the problem I’m having.” Tony confirmed, smiling slightly as he hugged Gibb “Thanks dad…” Tony said as he and Gibbs headed back down to the principal’s office together.

 

Mr. Young sighed in relief when father and son came back into his office, “Mr. Gibbs, I am so glad you were able to find Anthony – Where was he?!” Mr. Young asked, standing up and looking down at the pre-teen curiously, then back to his father.

 

“On the roof.  And, if you say you looked up there – save it.  My son is an expert at hiding when he doesn’t want to be found.  The only other person who is as good at hiding and finding their opponents is me…” Gibbs boasted proudly as he sat back down, patting the seat next to him for Tony to sit down.

 

“Mrs. Morrow and I have discussed this whilst you were locating Anthony… We’d like to administer a few tests to determine what kind of help Tony will need to better his grades from here until his college days… If that would be agreeable for the both of you?” Mr. Young asked, looking between the two Gibbs’.

 

Tony shrugged as he looked over at his father, Gibbs chuckled slightly and shrugged his shoulders “If you think it’ll help, then go for it.” Gibbs agreed, reaching over and clasping Tony’s shoulder, “He does need the help, and he’s accepted that, so whatever you guys have to do in order to help him… We’ll do it.” Gibbs said, smiling slightly.

 

And thus, a week later Tony had taken several tests to determine his knowledge of reading, writing and speech interpretation, they also did several memory tests and found that Tony was definitely dyslexic but was able to remember small details about practically everything he’d ever come across from Kindergarten until now.  The testers said that Tony had an eidetic memory, but also displayed ADD tendencies, and found that he would work better in smaller classes that were geared towards Tony’s specific learning styles.  With that information, it also came with the fact that Tony would have to go to a specialized school.

 

Gibbs was concerned, of course, both by the fact that Tony would now have to go to a special school, but also the schools tuition fees.  The new school was located close to the Navy Yard in DC, which means that at least Gibbs wouldn’t have to resort to public transportation fee’s for Tony, since he could just drop him off, however that did mean a bit more gas money, but his son’s future was not going to be compromised because of frivolous things, he was good at saving money and had a bit already stashed away to cover at least the first two years of Tony’s school tuitions.

 

* * *

 

 

After having learned the results of the tests, Tony had been enrolled in his new school – Kingsbury Day School.  Tony jumped into the passenger seat of his father’s challenger, grinning brightly “Today was _amazing!_   The kids here are so amazing and the teachers are amazing!  Dad… This place is amazing!” Tony gushed enthusiastically, pushing up to his knees and leaning over, hugging his dad fiercely around the neck.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he held onto his son, “So, I take it you had an amazing day?” Gibbs asked rhetorically, ruffling his son’s hair.

 

Tony nodded rapidly as he settled himself back into his seat and clicked his seatbelt into place “The. Best. Day. Ever.  I’ve even made friends already!  I got invited to my first sleep-over!  And a birthday party too!” Tony continued happily as Gibbs drove towards the navy yard.

 

“Well, you know I’ll have to meet the parents before I agree on letting you spend the night at anyone’s house, the party we can discuss when we get home tonight… But, I’m glad you’re making friends already, and on your first day too!” Gibbs said, relief washing over him.  He’d been worried that being a new student at the school would be devastating to Tony, but things seemed to be looking brighter than they had in all the years that Tony had been going to public school.

 

Tony beamed brightly up at his father “I’m so glad that I have reading problems – The teachers at Kingsbury are so… amazing!  I just… I don’t have any other word to describe it!  They helped me when I asked for help, and I actually _did_ ask for help when I didn’t understand something!” Tony exclaimed, and continued chattering ceaselessly about his day, even after they arrived at NCIS’ bullpen.


	26. Battered Up

** Battered Up **

_Tim: 15_

* * *

 

 

Gibbs woke immediately when he heard the back door creak open, he had his gun in hand and tossed back the covers before silently making his way out of the bedroom and into the dark hallway.  Listening intently as he made his way to the staircase, he heard muffled curses and the sound of something dropping onto the floor, followed by more cursing.

 

Slowly moving down the stairs, avoiding the ones that squeaked when any pressure was applied, Gibbs let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the living room as he focused on the shadowed figure standing in the kitchen.  Gibbs carefully clicked the safety off his gun and made his way down to the living room, he quickly flipped the light switch on, flooding the living room and the kitchen in light.

 

Tim gasped and turned around quickly, his back colliding with the refrigerator, which caused him to groan in pain and another muffled curse escape his lips.  Gibbs clicked the safety back on and set his gun down “Tim, what the hell are you doing?  Don’t you know that’s it’s nearly two in the morning?!” Gibbs asked as he stalked into the kitchen.

 

Tim nodded slowly, “I know what time it is…” Tim mumbled, slowly turning back to the refrigerator and opening the freezer door, he rooted around for a few minutes before pulling out a bag of frozen peas, setting it to his throbbing forehead.

 

Gibbs came into the kitchen fully, now noticing Tim’s torn clothes, some parts bloody, some parts just covered in mud “What the hell happened?” Gibbs asked, grabbing Tim carefully by the elbow and guiding his son to sit on one of the dining table chairs.  Gibbs tilted Tim’s head up, taking note of the split lip, forming black-eye and cut on his son’s left cheek, Gibbs knew there was likely to be more injuries, but the ones on Tim’s face were most severe.

 

Tim shook his head as best he could, stifling another groan “Was on my way home from the library, two guys came out of the alley and demanded I gave them my money… One had a knife…” Tim gasped and lowered his head to the table briefly “I pulled my wallet, guy slashed my cheek… I punched him and tried to take off… they chased… we fought in the street until some random old guy showed up, hit both the guys over the head with his cane and told me to go home…” Tim recapped his night, closing his eyes as tears welled up and started spilling over and onto the table.

 

Gibbs shook his head and stood up “Stay here.” Gibbs said as he moved toward the downstairs bathroom; he leaned against the counter and took several deep breaths, having the sudden urge to go out and find the bastards who dared lay a hand on his son.  Gibbs grabbed the first aid kit and returned to Tim’s side, “Alright, gonna have to get a good look at you… Think you can stand long enough to get your shirt and pants off?” Gibbs asked, setting his hand on Tim’s shoulder lightly.

 

Tim nodded as he slowly stood up, only to be helped by Gibbs in the end as sore muscles started making themselves well-known “Alright, I’m gonna help you get this stuff off… Just try and stand still.” Gibbs instructed, first removing Tim’s torn Vintage Space Invaders t-shirt, dropping it onto the table.  Gibbs then crouched down and helped pull the black sweatpants down “Leg’s look okay, got a bit of road rash on the knees, that’ll heal up in no time…” Gibbs said as he stood back up, carefully running his fingers over Tim’s abdomen and ribcage, pressing on bruises to make sure nothing was amiss, like broken bones.

 

Tim gasped and squirmed each and every time his dad pressed down on a bruise “Damn it!” Tim hissed, stepping out of Gibbs’ reach.  Gibbs looked down at his son with a raised eyebrow and Tim blushed furiously “Sorry I… It just hurt, is all…” Tim said nervously, his bottom lip quivering slightly.

 

Gibbs snorted “Well yeah, Tim.  You got beat up by two guys!” Gibbs said sarcastically as he stepped back towards his son, tilting Tim’s head to the side slightly and examining the small gash on Tim’s cheek, then his lip and the black eye “Eye’ll be swollen shut for a few days, if not a week.  Got a few bruised ribs, nothing too damaging though… Still, want Ducky to take a look at you in the mornin’… I’ll make sure to call your school, this way you can stay home until you’re healed up right… Call Abby tomorrow an’ tell her she’ll need to bring your work home with her…” Gibbs instructed as he carefully placed a bandage on Tim’s cheek wound “Take some of the pain meds that are in my bathroom, then go to bed…” Gibbs said, carefully turning Tim towards the staircase.

 

Gibbs watched as Tim carefully shuffled up the stairs, taking one at a time slowly.  Once his son disappeared, Gibbs sighed and collected the clothes and walked them into the kitchen, he dropped them into a grocery bag and tied it up tight; tossing it near the back door so he could take them with him to work tomorrow… He wanted to know and needed to know, who had hurt his son.  Gibbs grabbed his gun off the table and shut the lights off downstairs and headed back up to his bedroom; nothing he could do about it tonight, even if he wanted too.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning found Gibbs and Tim in the autopsy bay at NCIS.  Tim was lying on the metal table with an x-ray machine positioned over his chest and stomach, Ducky was clicking away at the machine and humming quietly; mostly to fill the void of silence.  Gibbs had already dropped Tim’s clothes off with their lab technician Zed, with strict instructions to find any trace evidence and report directly to Gibbs with his findings; which, Zed knew not to mess around, he was a consummate professional, if not a little weird.

 

Ducky clucked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and pushed the x-ray camera away from Tim’s body and then turned the lights back on in autopsy “I’ll have the images here shortly and tell you what lies in wait.  In the meantime, I’ll also write a prescription for some mild pain medication.” Ducky said towards Gibbs, then turned to Tim “And you young man, you need to get as much rest as possible, ice your eye for fifteen minutes on, fifteen off to reduce the swelling.  I’ll stitch up your cheek, it won’t need more than just a few stitches.” Ducky said as he collected his suture kit and huffed “Honestly Jethro, you should have called me last night… Young Timothy here could have gotten an infection had you waited any longer, or worse if he had an internal injury.  Why did you not take him to the emergency room?” Ducky chastised, and even with his back turned away from Gibbs, the tone was still cutting-edge and very disapproving of Gibbs’ actions.

 

Gibbs sighed and moved to sit on the other autopsy table “I wasn’t thinking clearly last night.  I thought someone was breaking into the house, and… I nearly shot my own damn son because of it.  I was worried out of my mind afterward when I saw how bloody and beaten he was… It never even crossed my mind, okay?  It was stupid, and yeah, probably reckless but… What do you expect from me?” Gibbs asked, tossing his hands up into the air in obvious frustration, and anger, mainly towards himself for having put Tim in such danger, even after he was away from the two monsters who’d attacked him.

 

Tim glanced over at his dad, then up at Ducky; grateful that the doctor had finally stopped sticking a needle into his cheek, especially so close to his, currently, only good eye “It’s really not his fault, Doctor Mallard.  I should have asked him to take me, but I didn’t… I was just… I was in shock and I was so tired after everything that I just went upstairs, took the pain meds dad told me to and crashed the second I hit my bed.” Tim stated, his voice a little more confident than normal, but still shaky.

 

Ducky huffed and looked at the two Gibbs men before him “Both of you are as stubborn as mules.” Ducky said as he turned towards his computer and pulled up the digital files from the x-ray’s he’d taken of Tim’s abdominal and chest wounds.  “Hmph, well… It seems he has two bruised ribs, but there is no internal contusions or breaks, he’s lucky for that Jethro.” Ducky said, turning back to the father and son “Get him home, get him into a hot bath and then to bed for rest.  And do not forget to fill out the prescription… I will also write a doctor’s note for his school, I do not want him back until Monday next week.” Ducky said, scribbling off a prescription and holding it outward.

 

Gibbs hopped off the autopsy table, helped Tim off and pull his shirt back on, then took the prescription from Ducky “Thanks, Duck, I will, promise.” Gibbs said with a smile as he guided Tim out of the autopsy bay, but instead of steering Tim towards the elevator, they went down the hall and towards the Lab.

 

Tim shook his head and smiled up at his dad “You don’t listen to the doctor very well, do you?” Tim asked as the two of them entered the lab, both of their eyes falling on Zed who had cut Tim’s shirt and sweats into small little squares, each of them methodically separated into small piles.

 

Gibbs shook his head “What do you have for me, Zed?” Gibbs asked as he settled Tim onto one of the rolling stools in the lab and then moved to stand over the lab table that Zed was working on.

 

Zed looked up briefly, then back down at his work “I’ve got blood from several unknown sources, I’ll have to take a sample from your son to rule his out… Several unknown substances are in one pile, possibly dirt and other debris from the road… And, several unusable traces that were found on the shirt and sweats as well, they were too badly damaged to really tell what they were, and will only be ruled out when I do a further analysis.” Zed said as he stood up straight and looked directly at Gibbs, a bright smile on the young lab tech’s face.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly “That’s good work, Z.  When you get the results, let me know, yeah?  Tim here will give you whatever samples you need…” Gibbs said and then turned towards his son, “I’ll be upstairs, informing the director of last nights events and then what I’ll be doing today.  Come find me when you’re done down here.” Gibbs instructed as he turned and headed out of the lab.

 

 

After Gibbs had gotten Tim home and settled upstairs with a hot bath, as Ducky ordered, Gibbs headed back downstairs and dropped onto the couch with a heavy sigh, staring up at the ceiling “Damn it, Shan… If I’d had known taking care of three kids by myself would be so nerve-wracking, I dunno if I would have been able to do it then…” Gibbs whispered into the air, closing his eyes lightly.

 

Gibbs’ cell phone buzzing on his hip jolted him upright, he was quick to answer with his usual curt ‘Gibbs’ and listened as Zed rattled off a bunch of information “The blood that wasn’t Tim’s came back to me about thirty minutes after you left the building… Two guys, both brothers, Michael and Daniel Warren, both of them have been locked up for petty thefts and assault… They nearly beat a guy to death once but got off light because there was no witness to the crime except the guy who they beat, and he wasn’t able to identify them, only their blood on the victim was recovered… I pulled the security footage from the library and surrounding location, found the old guy who saved your son, he’s a retired Marine Lieutenant and was just strolling through the neighborhood… The other stuff on Tim’s clothes were just your normal everyday road wear, oil, dirt, asphalt, things of that nature…” Zed kept his tone professional as he spoke.

 

Gibbs nodded his head slowly “Good… Good work Zed, since this isn’t an official NCIS investigation… Turn over all the evidence to Metro, have them deal with it and then give them my number… They’ll likely have questions for Tim.” Gibbs said then hung up the phone, lying back against the couch once more.

 

Tim came down a few minutes later and slowly lowered himself onto the couch, resting his head against his dad’s shoulder.  Gibbs opened one of his eyes and stared down at the top of Tim’s head “Feeling alright?” Gibbs asked, wrapping his arm lightly around Tim’s shoulder.

 

Tim shook his head and snuggled closer to his dad, bringing his legs up onto the couch; his shoulders shook a little, Gibbs tightened his grip and kissed the top of Tim’s head lightly “If you’re gonna cry, it’s okay if you do… I’ve had your snot on my shirts before.” Gibbs said lightly, settling his hand in Tim’s hair and gently carding his fingers through it.

 

Tim laughed slightly, but it broke off into a series of sobs as he clutched his fingers around his dad’s shirt and buried his head in Gibbs’ shoulder; hot tears riding down his cheeks and soaking into Gibbs’ shirt.  Gibbs tightened his hold on Tim and gently rocked him, whispering softly against Tim’s head, much like he did when his boy was younger and upset over something.

 

When Tim slumped against Gibbs’ side tiredly, the last of his shuddering sobs subsided and a small huff of air escaped Tim’s mouth, Gibbs knew his son had gotten out all the emotions that had been wracking his body “Now do you feel better?” Gibbs asked softly, raising Tim’s head and gently wiping away the tears that remained on Tim’s cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

 

Tim nodded, and smiled a little – it wasn’t something that reached Tim’s eyes, and Gibbs didn’t know how long it would take for Tim to feel even remotely a little better about the attack.  “Yeah, I guess so…” Tim whispered hoarsely, glancing over his shoulder when a navy blue sedan pulled up in front of the house “Someone’s here…” Tim stated, his eyes darting frantically as he slouched down further into the couch.

 

Gibbs turned his head and sighed when he saw two men in well-tailored suits stepping out of the sedan and start towards the front door “Likely Metro Investigators… They’re going to want to question you about last night, think you can handle it?” Gibbs asked, lifting Tim’s head up to force eye contact with his son.

 

Tim contemplated for as long as he could, before the knock on the door, then nodded his head and took a deep and steadying breath “I think I can, but you’ll stay with me, right?” Tim asked, his eyes showing the fear and uncertainty he felt.

 

Gibbs nodded as he stood up and opened the front door, looking at the two investigators – they seemed familiar, he had probably worked with them in the past, but he couldn’t quite place them, not that it mattered right now.  The older of the two gentlemen stepped forward, badge holder out and waiting “I’m Detective Nicholas Cooper and this is my partner Detective Aaron Bennett.  Are you Special Agent Gibbs?” Nicholas asked, slipping his badge back into his jacket pocket.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly, leaning on the doorframe, keeping Tim out of the line of sight from the two detectives “I am.  May I ask what this is about?” Gibbs asked curiously, shifting his arms across his chest – he was going for a casual stance, but it probably didn’t look that convincing, his body was too tense and he could feel the scowl on his face without even looking in a mirror.

 

Detective Cooper nodded slightly “We’re here to speak with a Timothy Gibbs regarding an attack that happened early this morning.  We had an NCIS Lab Technician drop off several pieces of evidence to us and a detailed report regarding it, signed by you, but we would like to talk to your son, see if he can give us any further information.” Detective Cooper said, his voice professional and bearing the years he’d been on the force, not deterred at all by Gibbs’ overprotective nature towards his son

 

Gibbs nodded again and stepped away from the door “Come in.  And please, take your shoes off…” Gibbs stated, grumbling about refinishing hardwood floors; not that either detective cared, they did as asked when they stepped into the home, noticing why Gibbs’ was requesting them to take their shoes off – half the hardwood floors had been buffered away down to their very basic color, while the other half were in the process of being restained and refinished.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs watched protectively from the corner of the dining room as Tim went over every little detail of his attack from the moment he left the library to the moment he got home; he didn’t tell the detectives that he never went to the hospital though, and the detectives didn’t seem all that phased without that detail being added in, it wasn’t like it was pertinent to their case, besides, Tim still had all the bruises, cuts and contusions so they could take pictures of the wounds and still have them documented into evidence.

 

Gibbs hated having to hear every detail, he hated it last night and this evening it didn’t make hearing them any better; he really just wanted to go out and strangle the two guys who hurt Tim, but it wasn’t his investigation and he would much rather take Tim’s care into his own hands rather than going to prison for a double homicide any day, his son – all his children, really, were more important to him than getting revenge on two idiots who were undoubtedly going to spend more time in jail for their bone-headed moves.

 

Once the two detectives left, Tim sagged back in the chair, rubbing his hands down his face, only to yelp in pain when he rubbed his eye and cheek.  Gibbs chuckled as he pushed away from the corner and settled his hands on Tim’s shoulders “You did good, Tim.” Gibbs said quietly, leaning down to place a tender kiss on top of Tim’s head.

 

That’s when the front door swung open, admitting an overly worried Abby, who in her stupor of worry, forgot about the hardwoods, tossing her bookbag on the floor and rushed her way over to Tim, collapsing – almost as gingerly as an elephant – into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, and effectively dislodging Gibbs from Tim’s shoulder “I was so worried about you all day!  I wanted to stay home and come over here and see you but… I had to go to school because you told me to, and I had to bring your work here!  Oh god, Timmy!” Abby sobbed into his shoulder.

 

Tim took the brunt of Abby’s hug with only a mild wince of pain and wrapped his arms around Abby’s waist “Abby, I’m okay really…” Tim managed to gasp out, between the pain and Abby’s death-hug, it was hard to breath “Although I won’t be… If you don’t loosen… your grip.” Tim huffed, and Abby reluctantly released her grip.

 

Abby pulled back just enough to look down at Tim “You don’t look okay…” Abby said, then looked up at Gibbs sharply “Is he okay?  Is he lying to me?” Abby demanded to know, pinning Gibbs with a harsh glare.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes and carefully lifted Abby off of Tim’s lap, having noticed his son’s discomfort; Abby looked ready to protest but Gibbs raised his eyebrow subtly and Abby immediately backed off, letting Gibbs settle her into the dining chair next to Tim “Abby, I assure you that Tim is perfectly healthy.  He’s a little banged up but he got a clean bill of health from Doctor Mallard this morning.” Gibbs said placatingly, smiling down at the bubbly little teenage goth.

 

Abby sighed and looked critically at Tim; who was rubbing his sore abdomen now, where it was crushed from Abby’s hug “Okay… Okay fine.  I’ll trust Ducky to give Tim the good word… Anyway, I brought home your school work… The teachers were all sad that you weren’t able to come in and wouldn’t be returning until next week, but I didn’t tell them why exactly, just said that you were sick… They told me to tell you to feel better.” Abby said as she reached over and took Tim’s hand in her own.

 

Tim nodded and smiled softly at his girlfriend “Thanks, Abby.  I appreciate you doing this; since we have all the same classes, it wouldn’t have made sense to ask Kelly to do it and Tony well… his school is halfway across town, he wouldn’t have-…” Tim stopped when he heard Gibbs cursing under his breath, both teenagers looked up in confusion.

 

Gibbs chuckled softly, waving his hand dismissively “Nothing.  Nothing, it’s just… I forgot I was supposed to pick Tony up from school… You two behave while I’m gone, no being bad.” Gibbs said, winking as he quickly turned on his heel, heading to the front door – he slipped on his shoes and was out in seconds.

 

Tim shook his head “Like I’d be in any mood to do anything other than just lay down, which… Is sounding really good right about now, you don’t mind, do you Abs?” Tim asked as he slowly stood up, his hand still holding onto Abby’s hand lightly.

 

Abby shook her head as she stood up also “Nuh uh, I don’t mind, we can go do our homework upstairs – nothing bad in doing homework!” Abby said with a grin as she and Tim started up the stairs together; Abby only stopping briefly to grab her backpack and pull her boots off.


End file.
